Heaven Sent Evils Desire
by ColorGuardSweetHeartHottieFury
Summary: There is an Heir to the fairy thrown many don't know of, but was lost in an age old war over a millenium ago, now this age old evil is after the heir & all like it as they are the last bits of the resistance fighters that can stop him & war of the worlds
1. Prologue

**_Heaven Sent & Evils Desire!_**

* * *

><p><em>I do not own Disney Fairies any of the characters including those in Pixie Hallow, As Disney and some other people I think so toy company not sure which and at the moment to lazy + college busy to check up on what toy company besides Disney owns them. <em>

_Disclaimer: I do own the character Ranulph Jolonthan Cerebus (name meaning: Ranulph (Celtic origin so I thought it really fit for a bad guy and the whole fairy thing I believe originated in Celtic mythology so I thought it was only right)-shield wolf, Jolonthan (is two evil like names I researched and combined thought they sounded better together) __Jolon-__valley of dead oak; and Than-death, Cerebus (this name I choose because although its Latin it originated from Greek mythology and is a different version of another name I only thought the last name was best after seeing its meaning)-demon of the pit (referring to the Greek mythological three headed dog)_

_Also I own the fabled Graces Lights totally made them up but thought the combo of the two sounded cool and made sense for such a story that I have written. Also I own Prince Farrow Emanuel Darling and his later wife Princess Lice Isabel Ude_

_Another note I do own this prologue and story and a lot of the events are purely made up although I'm a college student I've always loved Tinker Bell as my mother always related me to her in attitude and the way I was. But just to let you know I haven't read the books to which the films are based and do love the films my favorite being the third followed by the first then the second. But I kinda created this story out of my mind after seeing the first film wrote some journal notes on the idea and went with it. It wasn't until this month of May 2011 that I wrote this story and since I just became a member this year of FanFiction I thought why not. But I suddenly figured out who the bad guy would be as that always plagued and clouded my mind when trying to fully write the story that being said allowed me to create where the main character is and what so important about them besides being and heir. I don't want anyone to get mad for what happens as the reason I put this into current times was so it didn't conflict with the films or original stories._

_Another note I'm a huge fan of the film Hook and since I personally love the idea that Peter Pan decided to grow up and had his own children, so please don't hate me for following a similar suit as his character isn't meant to be any part of this story but may make an appearance later in the future if I feel the need of him is well suited or enough people ask for him then I will._

_**Furthermore there is a reason this story will be rated probably in the future even possibly next chapter for the graphic scene and fight will be rated M- Here's the reason, first off this story will have very descriptive scenes, very descriptive death scenes, discussions of death and pain, discussion of very descriptive blood and pain, very descriptive fight scene's, language, very course adult language not suited for anyone younger then 13, use of weapons, very intense scenes in which current and old weapons are used, very intense battle scenes, some adult themes, sexual implying, implying of nudity, sometime there may be actual nudity, and several other things. **__**NOTE IN NO WAY SHOULD THIS MISDIRECT YOU FROM READING THIS STORY IT WILL BE VERY GOOD AND ITS NOT LIKE ALL THIS WILL HAPPEN AT ONCE THE FOLLOWING EPILOGUGE IS ONLY PG RATED **__I only am rating this story M for their will be intense battle scenes and other things that may be to suggestive or to descriptive I'm just cautioning you as my readers it was very hard for me to say this would be an M as its hard for me to create a M story for several reasons. My hope is you come out of every chapter enjoying it I just wanted to first allow you to know the reasons for a M rating and how children under 13 shouldn't read this story unless they are good with really descriptive gory stuff. Also if you've seen someone attacked or killed, or were almost killed yourself I wouldn't read this there is attempted homicide in coming chapters that will be very descriptive and gory which is hard for me even to write._

_Oh and to let you know if you're as much a fan of taser jokes and things with tasers as I am then you'll love this I'm putting several instances of that. Especially since I've seen the movie Thor OMG I love tasers more than ever and had to write taser scenes in this story that will be hilarious just had to let you know_

* * *

><p><em>Also when you read this prologue I wrote it with the voice of Julia Andrews playing in my head and it tis my intention that my readers go through this prologue as if they were hearing her speak it to them I don't know why this had to be that way in my head it just was but if you have a better voice who would be better in saying such an prologue like a story they were reading then act like that or please suggest them and I'd tell my readers to imagine them reading this to them just for fun.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue: Lost Legends and Hero's:<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Fairies have always existed in human beliefs, but you see, believing in them is not all that easy as one would suppose.<em>

_In fact, believing in Fairies is a totally different story then those who still trust the existence of fairies somewhere in this endless vast universe, would hope._

_So many dream of there truly once being incredible interactions with such beings, believed in myths that made people want to really truly believe these small but more powerful creatures were around humans in nature, has sadly dyed down through the ages and centuries of mankind, with their chaotic wars, anger and pain. With all that humans did and had become since guns were ever invented it's no surprise that no fairies have ever been seen by their eyes._

_However there is always hope for the future as young girls and boys still believe. Sadly, most lose this dream or unwillingly give it up in order to not be scrutinized by the cliques the modern world possessed._

_Thankfully, there are adults who believe. But sadly, very few adults ever do and those who did and do are thought to be labeled crazy for no scientific evidence could ever support their existence "Its rubbish to believe" as many philosophers and historians would say through time. "Such things never are real but a figment of the mind these girls who lived off believing what they saw, it is simply poppycock."_

_Although very few actually knew that there was no evidence for fairies never lived in our world more along the lines of another world called Neverland, but once they had peacefully lived or been friends with the inhabitants of a planet called Earth._

_This bond and peaceful way of living together as equals and peacefully together, sadly died with the constant wars humanity fought some for good others for evil. Worst there was a certain type of fairies that agreed with war and its consequences, siding with the most wickedest people known._

_The fairies suddenly began fighting their own wars against the turned fairies known forever as the Banshees. The queen of the fairies made it law that all fairies should be banned from Earth only to return to help the seasons grow._

_But there is more to the story then most legends let on._

_You see, the problem was the evil dictator of the Banshees Ranulph, would not have it that way, he began plaguing both humans and fairies with diseases, he betrayed the queen his once wife. She once knew him as good man with kindness and everything a girl could ever hope for in a husband he had once been her love, but when he showed his true colors, she forgot any good feeling she had for him as he proved he was never the man she nor anyone else believed he was. Only a monster after power._

_Ranulph threw war on the humans. He distasted humans for their worth as he saw them as nothing more than pathetic beings who had no powers or anything special other than being week and defenseless against any form or power and storm. All he wanted was to rule over their pathetic world and enslave them all, as they were only mortals with no powers like fairies._

_As fate would have it a group of fairies gave up their immortality for that of a humans, becoming humans themselves. They did this in order to protect humankind and help a group of resistance fighters known as Graces Light. _

_Some believed at the time that these select few of individuals that made up Grace Light resistance fighters were humans who were almost killed and to the point of death, when they were at the proper ages or children. Little does and did the legend or most humans at the time know this was fact. The thing was that by being saved as all their deaths or almost deaths had been brought on by the Banshee years before they became Graces Light. It was only when chance if not fate brought most of them a young fairy of the opposite sex along there dying path that the fairies could not help but save the dying life._

_Little did they know but by doing so they gave the human they saved a bit of their power and created a never-ending bond. When each of them came of age and the fairies themselves were of age they became intimate and inseparable with their savior or the one they saved. It was the hands of God that found all these beings and made them become one love. Even those who did not meet again until the war came back, did in fact reunite and become couples._

_Another unknown fact was when these humans got their powers they felt connected with their home Earth, and its people. They all worked to become protectors and warriors to protect the Earth with its glorious wonders and the creatures including humans who lived there as well as give the humans and fairies freedom. Each of them started showing powers similar to those of the fairy who gave them life, but being human they could do more than one thing where few fairies had that particular gift of being able to be special at several different tasks or posses several different gifts._

_You see the Graces Light, name was given to them through the human churches at the time since back in those human days churches practically ruled all, and these beings were still human Christians. Nevertheless the churches chose this name for a reason as they were fighting for the goodness against evil, for the church, and God they loved to keep his people safe._

_Many of these fighters fell for the fairies that gave them life, while the other resistance fighters fell for the children of the fairies that gave them life, these select fairies gave their immortality to live and die as humans._

_It was years of fighting, wars that were known in the human history as the Crusades, which began with Graces Light resisting the banshees plague on both worlds and there support in war._

_The battles continued on either flanks having great losses, the resistant fighters of Graces Light grew tired and knew they would face death in battle soon if nothing was won._

_Therefore, they made a great plan to secretly get rid of the Banshees from the Earth and allow the humans to live in peace. So in the great battle they snuck and fought their hardest, the hardest they ever had, killing the most they could, and finally when they knew no more could be done they looked to the sky and sacrificed their lives with the powers they had. Creating a great gust of light that spread throughout and chased all the Banshees from the Earth and back to the world of Neverland._

_They knew in their plan the war would continue, however the Banshees war could never come back to earth. You see although this war continued for many, many years on Earth becoming written as The Crusades, there was a reason for the resistance early sacrifice. You see what most did not know was they had bore children each and every one of the couples who made up the resistance, each child secretly would have the power their parents possessed if not the same power the parents gave in their dying breath. But only the those children old enough at the time knew about it and would know they had such power, in the human world only older men and women knew about such things occurring, eventually before their time was up passing this information into the books of human legends. But these fabled children possessed the great power from their parents sacrifice some say even greater power then that of their parents, and as long as one of them survived in each family no harm could be brought to the humans by the banshee._

_Although the banshees would be able to return to earth by temporarily becoming humans, they would never be able to set any sort of harm on the inhabitants of Earth, therefore little could be done to any human._

_For as long as these children were hidden and survived the war, the Banshee would not ever come to earth as their normal selves, for only these few humans could ever be harmed by the Banshee, but the Banshee would have to find them first._

_The powers they carried would be passed to generations of their children, eventually genealogy would choose one child in each family when each came of age that would be given the gift to keep this light and protection on Earth. Sadly, the sacrifice included the ability for only their children and first descendants to know of the powers, for when their children bore their own children in other words the Graces Lights grandchildren, nothing would be known or believed on what they were besides human beings._

_As the sudden disappearance of fairies and the origins of the original war went unknown to many humans, fairies found their existence forever in the books of legends and stories. _

_Back on Neverland searches upon searches went on to find the Banshee's and their dictator, but none were ever found, rumors of a distant island known as Dark Despair were told but those who dare take the deathly long journey never returned._

_The Queen and her select few of fairy counsels or courts, choose to be the only fairies to remember the events and losses of not just their own but the loss of the fairies who gave their lives were the children of theses counsel and court members and the prince of the queen. Out of their grief, they choose the lives and memories of this event and war to be only remembered by them. To protect their peaceful way of life, and any curious younglings who try to find the island or the Banshees, for if the fairies tried to go to this island known would return for they would be turned into the beast known as banshees. Being turned to a banshee was like the human legends of being turned to werewolf, vampire, or several other creatures. In fact the legends of such things came about from the banshees long before the war even existed and little did anyone know that the banshee ruler despised these humans even as a youngling, these so called mythical creatures were experiments and Ranulph's doing._

_Rumors were told already that few fairies who had survived the journey were turned to Banshees, or used as slaves for the male pleasures. The counsel wanted nothing more for their colonies then to protect them from the evil that could corrupt them, and keep them safe without worry or memory of the losses they all shared, they knew if they did nothing a great darkness from their grief's would plague both worlds. At the time, they could not let that happen they still had promises to keep to the good of the world Earth._

_They made sure to record everything in their own books of stories and legends, the stories became ones told to the few fairy children ever born._

_Little did any fairy know in days before the day of forgetfulness, even to the days of present ages, no one truly knew a dark secret that was well hidden by Ranulph._

_For days leading to the wiping of the fairy memories, on that dreadful island thousands of miles away was the hiding Ranulph was waiting for his revenge. Especially on Queen Clarion who's child he knew died by his flanks hands, and to his liking became a human to end the war Ranulph made. He claimed his queen cheated on him years after his leaving to which forced him to despise everything even more. You see this was part true as her banishment of him was also in fairy law her divorce of him so she was free to marry or be chosen a new suitor both of which were done. _

_For one dislike meant and rage of Ranulph, was the fact that the queens son Farrow Emanuel Darling and his beloved wife loved both by humans and fairies Lice Isabel Ude, had children. But Lice was no ordinary human, far from it you see she was the youngest sister to the prince of the Norwegian crown, thus causing both beliefs on Earth and in the fairy law that royalty would marry royalty traditionally followed since the women was married off to create a union of three house of fairies, Norway, and humans. Not only that but Queen Clarion's son had saved the girls life when she was almost killed by banshee and wicked humans as a young girl the two were already inseparable it made perfect sense to both humans and fairies that they be joined for the exact reasons. This was one reason the Queen later allowed Tinker Bell to raise the human child Peter Pan as she was reminded of her sons sacrifice and love for a human._

_As Ranulph learned of the prince producing an heir even as a human he became morbidly enraged. More so he became furious both in battle and war when he learned of more than one heir being produced, in fact his despise could not be matched when he learned that the Prince Farrow bore twins. Since Farrow and Lice lead the Graces Light for freedom in the battles of The Crusade, only the twins were both allowed to have all their children in the process of carrying genes pass on the light so any of them could become the rightful heirs to the throne of the fairies no matter how large the line of descendants got._

_Ranulph's vengeance came against these children and finding them at all costs. More so he tried to kill every bit of the resistant fighters children and descendants. However, his fury and rage caused him to fail miserably at every turn._

_He swore that once he found the twins descendants, every last one, he'd viciously hunt them down and kill them. _

_But he also had a monstrous plan that he was sure would only work if it was the absolute last descendant to the throne. You see his plan was simple kill every last descendant as a human, but if there was absolutely no proof that any more were alive he would kill them at the same time a baby laughed in the world._

_If this descendant be the last heir and Ranulph captured the newly born/breathed fairy brought to life by the babies laugh, then killed this new born and captured fairy along with the last heir. Then this force of action would reverse the affects and magic of the long given up immortality and fairy abilities of those fairies who became Grace's Light. The few fairies and humans that sacrificed their lives to help save earth and the world of Neverland, their magic would slowly unwind itself reversing the affects of the of the Grace's Lights on their descendants and slowly turning their descendants and possessors of the light power into the fairies they should be because of their great ancestors._

_If he found the last of the descendants of the resistant leaders and fairy thrown heirs children, and if he killed this heir before they reached the proper age of an adult human and after they reached the age of a young adult. Should the heir in send a light of beacon in this persons dying breath, one similar to the beacon the resistance fighters of Grace's Light sent out in their humble sacrifice, to the existing descendants that are still alive. This would instead direct the last heir's soul unto Neverland in the land of the fairies instead of the Heaven where it would belong._

_You see, this could not work with just any child for in the last bits of the fable tale of the fairies one recorded by the last seeing fairy who was also a scribe in her dying breath, does it pronounce "One with the heart of Grace that shines on all. One that finds and seeks the goodness in all, one that has beauty beyond all else that could not compare to the angels themselves, one that is of goodness, that knows only love and tenderness, one with arms and a heart of an angel that is of gold itself. The one who cannot compare to the largest riches, shall send a beacon to the others and worn of the reawakened war to them and those who still survive from the gruesome almost hopeless war shall soon recall and remember all as they will prepare for war. This fabled angel will lead the power of a resistance unknown to all against an age old evil. Only time shall tell how the battle turns out as there may not be hope for those of Earth._

_This one will have a name of beauty and a name of bravery go by the name of one called John of the human Christian bible, this one will be the strongest of the surviving descendants of Grace Light, this one will find Neverland in their own way. But this one will be the desire of the Banshee ruler, this one will forever be the cause of the his rage and his new reasons for wars, he will do everything to poses this jewel as the jewel will be the last surviving child to the thrown known to us and all. He will do everything and succeed in every way of killing the surviving heirs to this thrown even before the power of light can be possessed by a single individual. _

_However, one unknown well hidden child shall survive under this old war evils nose and in this persons dying breath come to worn everyone of Pixie Hallow. This being, will be the last beacon of hope in this war, and will have bravery that no one can match, this one like the others would be of both this world Neverland and of Earth a child of God meant to end a war they must reawaken. Just the prayer for the unseen future is for all of us and them in my dying breath I write so it will be known but only in these stories the few fairy children shall read this is my prayer for us all. My prayer for the humans, for all us fairies, for the last heir, and last living heirs to the children of Graces Light is "God save us all!"_

_In the passing years, Ranulph succeeded in finding and killing the children of the twins eventually killing all of the twin girl Lacey's descending family. He also succeeded in killing many of the other resistance descendants only to have already unknowingly to the Banshee bore children and descendants._

_It was soon seen as the tales of the fable legends were coming true; every ounce of the other resistant fighters children were surviving even when evil tried to end their lives. They all survived before being killed to have a child to pass on the fabled light and power too. Everything with the last living royal line being swiftly ended and killed by Ranulph his dastardly plans greatly succeeding. It seemed everything was pointing to the war horribly returning everything was coming true for the unseen future only Heaven knew the outcome of. For the fabled returning war only legends spoke of was inevitably becoming reality, and seemed to be approaching ever closer back to the present records with every passing century, all hope seemed to be coming to an end as their now loomed an inevitable war sure to come in the atmosphere._

_The queen and her counsel did everything to hide the fact that there was anything that happened in the past like this. Thus creating a day marked as the day of forgetfulness where besides those chosen to remember all events and ages of fighting and discovering the true nature of the queens ex-husband then the horrid battles of the war, would otherwise be forgotten all that happened by all the others._

_The thing is Ranulph found the contents of the fabled story written by the last future seeing fairy scribe, he found the truth that he had missed soon after believably killing the last two heirs. Thus, he devised the plan to end this child's life, in the way he once planned. This one consisted of the belief that once he found the child he would kill it and if he succeed and this heir went to Pixie Hallow, he would soon build his army and attack the fairies, before taking the heir princess or prince for himself. Ending any chance for resistance and bringing a Halfling into his castle, be it women he'd force her into bearing his own children ending any possibility for war, even a male he'd force with one of his loyal female Banshee followers and have the same result. _

_It was true he would never be able to turn the heir nor any of the Grace's Lights, but it didn't' mean they could not be used in his liking if he captured them as fairies. The only problem is his plan would not work until the child hit the human age of eighteen the young adult had to be at least six years from the last years of human growth at twenty-three or the plan would ever work._

_Outside of this constant hiding and secret plan for Earth, during the passing years and eventually Millennium in human history, and the length of time it took Ranulph to track the last heirs, and kill what he thought was the last two heirs. All the tales of fairies became make-believe and part of tales and legends adults told children. _

_Somehow, the story of the war with the Banshees survived and lived on in Celtic beliefs and folk lore. No one thought of the strange deaths of any of the fabled descendants as anything less than ordinary. For one thing, no one believed the family was real even if there were such people with similar names it didn't make a story real just funner to tell the children. As to why they deaths were never looked into as a mass family homicides or something more than ordinary it was due to the fact that all the deaths seemed random if not like normal killings and homicides. Some were even as good and carefully done as to look similar to suicide nothing was thought unnatural about them. Let alone to seem like some supernatural force was the hand at work, the killers were so careful as to make sure the deaths looked no more than a robbery, a homicide in a fight, a random family killing, crash, suicide, even sometimes close to a common accident. There was no reason to question the killings other then the family being unlucky, especially within the large time span most of them happened there were family members who lived and died of old age never being found by the banshee's so no one ever thought less of anything even the family themselves._

_The time in which fairies truly left earth passed, decades went by, eventually decades became century's and eventually the century's turned to a millennium._

_Lives went on and legends were only thought as legends but never forgotten, no one truly believed in fairies except little school children and some weird adults. With war always occurring in the world, who had time in believing in such poppy cock of make believe stories that obviously had no proof of exciting. The holocaust happened, the heart retching Pearl Harbor, and even current times with the disastrous 9/11 and the horrid storm of Hurricane Katrina, and the most reason Japan Earthquake of March 2011 who could believe that magical beings that could prevent such weather and were of good excited. For if they did most would think they'd stop and help the chaos the world had quiet down its raging beast for a few years so people could relax for a little time and settle down for a few years._

_Little did the humans know that there would be a new war, one that would make the human race rethink what they believed as fabled legends and child hood stories. For something's are more then they appear and for one person living in a world that was living a decade since the beginning of the new millennium their lives would be changed. For this single person had been found by the evil that plagued the lives of a family this young adult never knew. The evil that killed so many and started a war over a millennium ago, this person had been discovered by the evilest of fairies known only by his name of Ranulph and his evil followers and turned fairies of the Banshees._

_For now this single life, this young adult still in the years of a teenager would be plagued and was to suddenly be killed today. But would the long thought out plan work or was their more to it? Would this person even die and somehow escape? Only time would tell for like the last fairy future seeing scribe had written and prayed "For what's been yet to be seen by me I pray God Save Us All!"_

* * *

><p><em>OK SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? SOUND GOOD HU?<em>

_Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW_

_Also Please Subscribe, SEND ME SUGGESTIONS, Favorite the Story OR Favorite me_

_I will like 2 reviews before I update I won't update till their are two_

_I changed my mind from what I said the other day I will like 2 reviews before I post Chapter 1 SO Please If you see this and like it feel like saying something PLEASE DO…Only thing I will not stand for or like is Slashing and swearing in a mean distasteful way or saying the Lord name in vain as a review I will not accept_

_BUT PLEASE PLEASE, PLEASE ,REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! OR SUGGEST, SUGGEST, SUGGEST_

_Next chapter is chapter one and you will get to see who this young adult is and what exactly the plan Ranulph has for this one, and whatic exactly it is and if it actually turns out correctly or works. So find out next time_

_Also do you wonder who the father of Queen Clarion's son…Here's a Hint ITS NOT RANULPH? I want to see if anyone guesses right before I post chapter 2 as chapter 2 will reveal the true father…. LOL I bet no one can guess I've already got Chapter two written and am just going to correct it so if no one guesses correctly before Sunday May 29, 2011 (Ive looked and am sorry It may not get up as soon as I said but please I'm asking you not to be hesistant to guess please if you read this in a review or message send me your gues) then you'll just have to find out then but I would realy like to hear some people guess if you don't mind so please do even after this chapter 2 goes up I will like to see guesses before you look at the chapter._

_Thank YOU & I hope you enjoy what will be an absolutely amazing cool fun story…Please Reply _


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Lost Along the Way:**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer I do not own Pixie Hallow or any Fairies friends…Also I do not own Concrete Angel (by Martina Mcbride), Borrowed Angels (by Kristian Chenoweth), and Landslide (Dixie Chicks) I used these songs as they bring really good meaning to everything and feeling I love using songs as I said but forgot to say I don't own the rights...Enjoy the songs.<em>

_I DO OWN, Breanna Bella Joughin, Kyle Rendell, Andy Machintscy, Libby Neil, James O'Brien, Sam Harrison, Millie Lilly, Selene Poppet, and Cindy Lautner_

_Also warning the following story has some gore, a lot or plenty of language, attempted homicide so if your affected by homicide I suggest you don't read, torture and several other thing…This is a good story and is the start of a great rollercoaster story so I hope you enjoy and please Review Review Review._

_I will not update till I have two reviews I just thought I'd add chapter one since the prologue wasn't much to go by and like I said this will be a lot._

_Oh and if you're looking for any Pixie Hallow characters they'll appear in the next chapter so please do be patient. _

_Enjoy ;) I hope you like again Review, Suggest, Favorite, Add me or Story to alerts or favorites._

_Otherwise_

_Enjoy ;) Enjoy ;) Enjoy_

_Enjoy Enjoy_

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Part 1: The end of the Road Less traveled you come to an old Fork of no Return!<span>_**

* * *

><p>It tis a misty spring evening, cool and quant as the sun has just set beyond the distant mountains taking the beautiful sunset and leaving a light blue misty sky.<p>

The news forecasts was predicting the last snow in the mountains for the spring, meaning for the college in Ellensburg Washington was normal, especially for its almost magical unpredictable weather even with the news forecasters.

The beauty of the flowers on the white cherry blossoms and the fragrance of the near approaching summer was in the air.

The college teens of Central University were pepped up for the summer, most of all the Freshman who were happy for no school and for some the start of a new exciting job, for everyone it was the short lived sun and beach parties they all were looking forward to.

Nevertheless, as the misty Spring May came to the air of the morning something was eerie and took the excitement of the sunny day from everyone something was not right nor felt right.

For a tall 5'5 ½ " foot girl with naturally brown hair with two sun blond streaks in her air and wavy hair from her perm she got in the fall, with tight muscular muscles, mostly built legs that were starting to have a fit bum, a slight baby fat tummy that she couldn't get rid of, and the figure of what people told her looked like a "Medieval princess" not only that but her whole childish demure of a sixth grader with child sized feet people called the princess foot of petite child three and the hands of a child with the child completion if not angelic complexion of a young girl with a teen body. This girl, whose names meant beauty and strength, son of John, as her name was Breanna meaning strength, and force of the wind, her middle name Bella meant beauty, grace and charm with her last name Joughin meaning son of John from the Christian Bible.

The one thing about this girl was she did not know the legend about her life nor that by her true mother giving her up, the fact about her being a love child is actually, what saved her life. Little did she know her mother died, nor did her adoptive parents even know the facts of the tragic incident for many didn't since her and her eldest daughters remains were yet to be found. That is someone threw their car off the road and disposed of their breathing bodies on the coast of California near the bay of San Francisco.

Little did she know she was a human by birth but the descendant of a mythical being she thought and mindfully grew up as thinking false creatures make-believe things drunk men and people on somewhat now was illegal drugs hallucinated about.

She knew she was almost abscessed when she was a child, with stories of fairies and for some reason storms and different things of whether, however she was long past that faze in her life and had longed moved on, yet even this wasn't without the occasional daydream or two as she was a dreamer like most girls are. She had since became interested in science after her singing dreams were brought to reality of the cruelty of living such a life and how most were trying to make ends-meat.

All she cared for was helping people as her heart always had wanted, she could not handle dead things but loved solving mysteries and found her liking in Criminal Investigating. As she had many family friends and relatives who were once FBI or CSI agents and Forensic scientist in crime labs, that's what got her to continue her old dream of becoming one.

She loved Chemistry and loved helping people. In one way she preferred doing this on the home front, she was not a person to go to war. If she could, she would but she knew she would end of dead by accidently tripping herself and firing her own gun, she was a klutz at times, even if her friends thought her graceful she knew she was a "Silly Stupid Ditzy Klutz" as she often called herself.

Breanna was happy that she no longer thought about whether patterns besides when traveling or worrying about what she was going to wear the next day. She found it a bore from the little first grader who was fascinated until she became interested in musical theater with that kind of stuff.

The weird thing was she wished her life were like Peter Pan as a kid always wishing he was real and would take her away where she didn't have to grow up or age and she could be a child in a land where dreams were real.

Now as a grown nineteen year old, she would find it funny how this once wishful dream was such a childish thought. She never liked change nor death, and still wasn't to keen on the whole death thing she knew that if she had her way and her friends were in trouble she'd find a way to switch places and have herself die and let them be free. Breanna's friends and cousins were the closest thing to siblings besides the siblings she never knew but was told she had or was at least genetically related to, all her friends, cousins and her had life long bonds that connected them as siblings.

Nevertheless, when she thought of her childish ambition to live forever a child, Breanna would ponder and make similar daydreams when she was bored or in company, she did not desire, her mind would switch to her daydreams. However, she was glad she never had the never growing up come true, even knowing it was impossible she was glad it was impossible. She may have wished such things that nothing could ever come of, but she was happy for growing and mainly healthy besides her allergies she hated. She loved that growing up she fell in love, maybe ran from her relationships like a child would even now she still ran from relationships no matter how hard she wanted one. She would always laugh at the thoughts of how childish she was in getting relationships sometimes she wondered if she was going to have childish dreams of having her partner, her equal, her Robin or Batman, her Will Turner. She wondered if she would never have her own and would be as childish as her live forever dream or Olympic Medalist in figure skating was.

The thing is her life was not normal recently. The past few weeks, she woke up screaming most nights out of nowhere for no specific reason, her bed was wet with sweat, her heart racing and roommates knocking on the door especially seeing their sisterly roommate all of a sudden to tears over something crying "I don't want you hurt not because of me." Is what she that she had franticly screamed like she was being attacked. All she knew was she'd be awake and would collapse when she saw her roommates and their worried faces only to wake up the next morning on the couch with her loving sisterly roommates on the couches and other places asleep with her.

They feared her dreams even started asking her mom and dad if she ever had anything happen that would make her fear her friend's lives that it was taking over her dreams. They never knew why just said when she was a baby she had similar things that were called night terrors. How she once had ocean blue eyes that on the day of her fifth birthday suddenly changed ocean green and never stopped changing colors only refused to become blue again, how this was this same day, she stopped the night terrors she had started at the age of three. There were few occasions they would remember her waking to similar dreams growing up but nothing much as she turned normal all of a sudden and never remembered a thing, but even this stopped once she became fifteen.

Everyone even her closest friends worried, to everyone's astonishment once morning came she was her usual perky self just had the memories of events in certain nightmares.

All she knew was houses were ablaze, people dead in the streets, children crying, screams of death, the scene of war playing on her home front as a horrid man with the look of pure evil looking similar to the evil guy in the Eargon books. She was always crying about a red head, her roommates she noticed were being killed or fought with their hunting guns before she heard them scream and disappear.

Other times she saw her high school and childhood friends fighting in the woods only to be killed the following second.

Another time she would see herself rapped by the evil guy who smirked all the way before he slowly killed her. Another dream showed a man sticking to the shadows and killing her suddenly as she screamed she saw all she knew disappear. Even a dream similar to this showed her long time crush and his friend she also crushed on both with hunting guns suddenly being ambushed, as she ran and came across their bodies hanging like the men in the barricade of the musical version of Les Miserables. She saw both men dangling from her friend Kyle's old 1971 Ford truck, before something grabs her and attempts to rape her with no success as she fought back before she screams and he slowly kills her.

Something about these dreams felt oddly familiar; maybe it was the fact that she had such dreams just differently since she was a kid before she even knew what rape was. Let alone a friend and her when playing Barbie's would suddenly have weird instances they suddenly acted out the dreams like they had the same one or somehow knew the contents of her dreams.

That soon ended when they became elementary kids something changed and they were more normal.

Now she barley could stand getting out of bed some nights or mornings before her cheerful self kicked in she almost rushed to the bathroom and puked, the few times she did her roommates all cuddled her and held her hair promising everything was alright and it was a dream. She tried to find comfort in her friends through Skype and facebook even her friends she knew on YouTube that did not know who she was but still would talk as if they were friends about life without giving names or locations tried to help. Some sent her hope these help videos with transformers stop motions or transformers shows to certain music she was addicted to the whole Transformers things even wishing such things were real at least the Autobots.

Sometimes when she was not too busy and her guy friends and one of their girlfriends in the neighboring sister dorm all of whom were in aviation weren't busy, they would join her for a movie and comfort her like they would comfort a sister.

She had crushes on most of them as they were hot and well built, if not so sweet but fine. However, it was their comforting that helped her she could be a girly girl but she had always been a tom boy and being with the guys who counted her as one of the guys but excepted that she was a girl always knew exactly how to cheer her up if not chase away any guy who had the wrong idea and attempted something.

Finally it had become Friday the day before this wonderful and eerie misty warm sunny day, that the guys all had an idea to help there dearest friend get over this continuous marathon of bad dreams that plagued her mind the last two months.

They blindfolded her and took her hunting like they promised as she needed to learn to shoot a gun and become good if she continued her ambition to become a criminal detective or government crime solver agent.

Thing is they took her to the nearby park with rolling green hills, but tree's all around.

Her mind felt dread all the way since she was blind folded she felt like something was coming no matter how they tried to comfort her. When they got her, out of the truck, her heart had raced and she saw visions that she dreamt of in such a place with them and screamed as if she was going to be killed before her body collapsed and Andy a brunet that was medium robust 6'tall and very strong but sweet caught her. Only to carry her bridal style as they rushed to the town's small hospital in worry of their friend.

Strangely, nothing was wrong with her and they had no need as they had several patients who needed the room and told them to take her back.

The good thing was when she woke she was in the twin dorm lobby, on a couch in Andy's arms he was strong and handsome not as tone as Taylor Lautner, nor any celebrity, not eve like Leonardo Dicaprio but he was hot none the less, especially with such a strong build. Her old friend Kyle who would be described as tall dark and handsome, with his midnight black hair strong but larger football player body about the height of 5'10" and gorgeous strong look holding onto her hand as to not let her go.

For once, these two guys comfort took away her nightmares. Nevertheless, no matter how they did when she woke up she raced to the garbage and vomited her body was begging her not to leave the dorm today, but she wanted to go with the boys again just as long as it was closer to the school and she was never too far from them.

They all came in three separate vehicles just in case she had another emergency or episode, they did not want to let her out of their sites. They knew this was her first time shooting let alone hunting anything they were more using it to place cans and stuff for her to shoot as they walked the short paths and enjoyed themselves.

They had a backup if Breanna felt like screaming again her roommates would rush here, as they already checked their hunting guns out with the campus police and were waiting in the nearby coffee shop hoping their friend would forget her nightmares as whatever happened got her not to have it for one night in the forty something days since the start of such night terrors.

The problem was as they found the sun was about to set, they playfully placed their guns nearby and made it so they wouldn't fire, before grabbing the cooler and box with food items for their pot luck like dinner. They allowed Breanna to choose the eating spot to which she found the clearing on top of the hill as a beautiful place to not only be romantic but be fun for her and her four guy friends and her girl friend who was dating the shortest guy in the group.

It was not damp but was not dry, the sun glowed beautifully on the spot and there was a small little pond if they choose to have fun and dive in they knew of such waterbeds and all brought their swimsuits. All there swim trunks were worn underneath their clothing none of them cared if it was truly to get cold with the last bits of snow, it was a nice warm day, even if the temperature in a mountain town could suddenly drop none of them really cared they would not swim that long.

As the sun began to set further behind the mountain peaks, the gang all happily talked and joked while showing each other funny videos or things on facebook and YouTube from there touch phones.

Even with the guys feeling something was not right in the air nothing could take away from them having a good time and enjoying this moment with each other.

Little did any notices but the glow of the sun as it finally set to the west past the mountains the last ray surrounded Breanna's silhouette there was a moment where her silhouette glowed so heavenly you'd have thought she was an angel.

Nevertheless, as the group finished their food this sparkle and heavenly glow faded from the essence of Breanna with a slight shine or twinkle. After dinner, Breanna was more cheerful she began to playfully shove James, his girlfriend Libby as the three ran, and the rest joined in laughing at the fun that they finally after so long had their best friend back.

It was not long before they all just threw their clothes off as their swim trunks were underneath and jumped into the decent sized pond laughing and playing in the fresh water. More along dunking and splashing each other like children playing games and water wars children played. This waterbed was fed by the still flowing river from along the higher hills the pond released slowly down the hill in small creek so the good news was the teens and nothing to worry about at the facts of bathing.

Finally, Breanna got out in exhaustion smiling so brightly and lying on the soft cushiony grass it felt so amazing even if the weather and heir was getting colder that most would shiver she didn't feel like shivering.

Little did the happy college freshman know or realize that there were peering eyes watching them from the distance ready to strike when he found it right he had to make sure he did this unexpectedly.

Something had stopped the playfulness of the teens they all felt a strange air around them that they could not explain.

Just seconds before Kyle and Andy chased Breanna before finally getting her in the hammock hold and were about to toss her in while she was kicking and screaming.

However, the strange thing was the sound of a branch breaking somehow eerily got them all to stop.

It was not until moments later that James the spiky hared tanner Asian boy with Harry Potter like glasses and the video game or anime demure. Acted like he looked to his watch before breaking the eerie silence, this silence strangely didn't even have the sound of kill deer, nocturnal creatures not the slight sound of crickets or frogs to disturb the thin almost freezing air.

"I think we should probably head back to our dorms it's getting late and I should probably get back to homework." James said in a very still emotionless voice grabbing his girlfriend who was short dark blond with dark brown highlights, medium height of about 5'4 ½", rounder, but beautiful all the same girl. The strange thing for her is she was usually perky except she hated scary movies all the same with Breanna this is how they met and became friends as there guy friends always tried to get them to watch scary films, except James he didn't like them at all and would hide under covers acting like he was asleep. She was stiff cause she knew this was no scary movie it was their lives and her heart was telling her to run, while her beau's heart was telling him to protect his girlfriend and run for their lives.

"Yeah I should to." The group all pronounced in their scared and broken unison all collecting their items forgetting or neglecting to put on their boots or tennis shoes on, you'd have thought if they went swimming they'd bring their flip-flops but this seemed like an item each one of them neglected.

They very cautiously made their way to the start of the trial, gathering together in a huddle in their swim trunks and suits. The skater boy Sam, who was a dirty blond, greasy hair wore a backwards baseball cap, with his skinny but skater body. Was on the other end of Libby while James held her from the right. In front of them Kyle and Andy, were on either side of Breanna each wanting or doing whatever to protect their friends who were girls and show them the men they were, even if they counted these girls as one of the guys it did not mean they did not try to show off every once in a while.

Everyone was holding their guns at the ready almost like men in the 1920's on an African Safari, as if something was going to attack them something just did not feel right unnatural and not humanly normal, it was an type of air they only felt when watching the scary movies.

There location was not far from their vehicles but at the moment it felt like it was across the Canadian border. After gathering their stuff and huddling close together, they slowly made their way back to the cars.

The problem was there were no cars for them to return to the vehicles looked like someone had hijacked not just one but all three vehicles, they were all taken almost vanished.

"G…gg…gu…guy….K…K…Kyle this…this doesn't feel right…I…I don't fe…feel to….to good….I…I'm scared…Something's wrong….I…don't…don't think we should be here I think we…we…we should have…have st…sta…stayed at the d…d…d..dd…dorms...to…to…today." Breanna shivered and fearfully spoke while her body literally shook in fear and not the sudden cold air.

Oddly enough, everyone agreed but was to stiff out of fear that they could not say anything let alone wanting to admit that it was a bad idea to come here.

"We..We..or…a…a few of us should walk d…d…dd…do…dow…down..t…to…to the coffee shop…d…do… down the road…I'll text her room…roommates t…to…s… say…wha…what…happened." Libby answered also in fear wanting to run to Breanna and shack with her, wanting most of all to get out of her boyfriends deathly scared grip.

The dark blond short girl took out her phone and texted the three roommates _'Cars got jacked…You at café still? Need lift…Please Help…Were Scared SOS… Respond ASAP/ Pronto…~Libby~"_

"I don't think this is any accident," The blond scatter boy said so still in the sudden coldness.

Several of the teens asked "Hu?" or "What Sam?"

"Well isn't this similar to…to…those…those…"

He swallowed not being able to complete the sentence but each person knew what he was talking about and had grown into a stiff panic. It was like her dreams and when they split up, they were found dead in them. Even common sense and scary movies proved splitting up or straying from the group was the worst thing someone could possibly do.

Suddenly everyone jumped and each guy let go of the girls for a moment out of their fear, but quickly re-grabbed them as the sound that startled them was the phone jingle that Libby got a text.

She slid her phone open and read aloud.

"Are cars were jacked, were at police station, someone left a threatening note, you six need to run, RUN now! The note someone sent us said they would kill us if we get help and that there is no hope for us so do not try to run. We're not leaving the police station but police should have been there by now…We're scared…We think there's a killer or fucking prankster…" Cindy texted.

The next text was scarier "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES THERE IS KILLER! THE TWO PO PO ARE DEAD RUN!" Came Selena's text definitely making sure they knew this was her shouting.

"It's a crazy psycho he radioed the Po Po on the radio and sent the video of him and two others killing them. He said if we try anything, we're dead. HELP! (crying) RUN FOR YOUR LIVES LEAVE TOWN NOW AND NEVER LOOK BACK!" was the third text sent by Millie. After the third text everyone was still, the weather and air had become colder and you could see your breath, everyone seemed like they had the dear in the headlights, they knew someone was after them for what for they had no clue, one thing's for sure the person was wanting to kill and it was them he was after. No matter how strong each of the six teens were all their breaths slowed and their hearts raced they were living a nightmare and they were trapped somewhere with a psycho.

"What if there no ordinary…you know…what if…if…someone's trying to…to ki…kill us…and…this… was no coincidence but…but…"

There was the cold breeze of cold air to which cold distant malicious laughter was heard.

"Let's just leave everything here and walk back." Breanna answered fearfully not finding the saliva in her mouth to swallow. She knew they all got what she meant by leaving there items there they were not going to walk back. Yet the two girls weren't caring any items except their shoes which they left as the two of them had everything else in their summer beach bags they weren't planning on leaving anywhere.

"Take the guns." Kyle whispered as they made their way down the hill only to get a few yards before nodding their heads and breaking into a long run. Almost as if they were the Olympic joggers they ran for their lives. The weird feeling that they were being chased and were not getting away surpassed them and forced them to journey harder and further.

Their bare feet were snagging and opening underneath them, cutting and opening against the harsh rock, nature, and dirt road. Behind them was leaving a small trail of blood, as their feet were not allowing them the mercy to be strong under the hard pressure and nature of the ground.

They ran as their lives depended on it, they ran like Forest Gump ran across the country, like the child Forest Gump in the film ran when his crush yelled "Run Forest Run!" They ran as if they were him. They ran as if they were the people in the film Jurassic Park running from the Tyrannosaurus rex.

They ran faster then what someone would think teens who were not obviously athletes, nor runners could normally run what even an out of shape person could run, it felt like they ran past the ability that their hearts would explode even feeling as if they already did.

Finally they turned a corner on the road that was the start of the paved road and kept running around the turn like they had never ran before, that is until tree's that were knocked down, similar to a damn came in their way forcing them down towards the woods but quickly back up.

That's when shock and fear overcame them, not only was there three cars their but the cars the 1990's maroon mustang of Breanna's roommate Selena along with a flipped upside down police car, that to their disgust had blood trailing along it.

Both girls shrieked and looked away as the blood trail led to two bodies one laying on the ground the other strayed or thrown on top of Kyle's truck like Breanna's dream just different people, his tazar gun was dangling with his falling arm.

Before thinking Andy and Breanna went to the two bodies, both felt their pulses hopeful, but then their faces turned to dread as their skin turned snow white in the dim light. Breanna looked to her friends who were holding their breaths and she allowed water to form in her eyes before turning her gaze to the ground and letting it fall. She shook her head no, while Andy looked up and just gazed down before screaming and hitting the hard ground.

"We're doomed aren't we?" One of the guys cried but at the moment with the dim and horrid looks each guy gave it could have been either one who said it, but they all knew the faint whisper came from the girl who at that moment fell to the ground and slipped her knees to a bent split crying into her hands, covering her face, indeed Breanna spoke these words.

Kyle rushed to her side, lifted her up so gently, and squeezed her into a hug, so carrying but strongly as she cried into his chest.

"Don't you think that, don't you ever dare think or say those words again you understand me promise me." He said as she sobbed into his chest, but looked into his strong worried eyes while her red watered ones gleamed it was quiet a romantic and beautiful moment in a thrilling life changing hour.

"What does he want with us?" she cried fearing the worst.

"I don't know." He answered as everyone kept his or her still breaths and no one else spoke just stared at everything in horror.

Andy ran to the flipped vehicle and tried to call the police only to get the static, he growled and pounded "Please is someone their help us please." More static nothing sounded.

"Someone help there are tree's down are cars are vandalized and moved two police are killed and we think someone wants to kill us or make sure we don't leave help…." Static again.

"Bastards HELP WE ARE SIX COLEGE TEENS WE HAVE SHOOTING GUNS BUT WON'T DO US MUCH GOOD WE CAN'T FIGHT, WE HAVE TWO GIRLS MOST OF US ARE NINETEEN NOW ANY OF YOU FUCKING CUNTS LISTENING PLEASE HELP." He growled so loudly before hitting the dash so hard to the point of it cracking.

The two girls of the group jumped at how furious he was. Nevertheless, through Breanna's shock she gently pushed Kyle's arms and hold down, and looked at him like she needed and was asking for a simple moment. As gracefully as an angel and as smoothly as she dropped Kyle's arms around her she slowly made her way to Andy.

As he hit something else hard, she gently and lovingly placed her hand on his back like a mother who was tenderly loving and giving a son kindness.

He growled and almost turned to hit her but as she gasped in shocked and looked wide eyed flinching from the moment, his gaze caught hers and his rage cooled down. As she beautifully glowed in the dim light and the smooth cool wind blew one of her gentle locks foreword and in her face smoothly in such a romantic heavenly way.

"I'm sorry." He growled clenching his teeth. "I shouldn't have acted this way."

She just tenderly and lovingly rubbed his waist with a slight smile and with all her wisdom and love she whispered and stated like a women who had seen it all "I know.' His gaze did not leave her loving ones until he turned to get himself out of the flipped car when he noticed something.

He quickly grabbed the cord that went under a dash storage compartment. Suddenly he groaned  
>That BASTARD!" he whispered, at what he felt and through gritted teeth said, "Whoever did this cut the transmission wire of the radio."<p>

Breanna looked a little angered but more shocked and worried like she was living a nightmare and had not gotten sleep for days. Her hand continued to rub his gentle soft muscular abs so friendly and lovingly in her tenderness.

"But there's good news." He grabbed the end of the wire that he was looking for and grabbed the computer that was not that badly tattered.

"Remember how cops in this town always have those dash cameras and laptops to watch or do things on."

She nods her head, and although he does not see this, he knows she understands when she stops rubbing his back. "Well either they may have the universal Wi-Fi stick or they will show us who possibly did this."

Everyone looks stiff but glad all excepting this is something they need to do.

Andy does not let anyone but him see it at first he blocks the screen from Breanna's view obviously in shock, and dread pears through his face. By how fast he watches the video it was obvious he put it in fast forward not caring to listen to the killer.

"Sam, Kyle, James I think you three should see this, girls stay back this isn't pleasant." They nod and as James lets go of Libby she runs over crying into Breanna's arms as she strongly stays brave from crying more and holds her shorter crying friend rubbing her back like a best friend would. "It's ok."

Once the boys finished watching the video this time taking longer which meant they had watched it in real time they looked as white as white paint you could have mistaken them for the ghosts of their former selves.

"Try to mail the station." Sam ordered as he loaded his gun as if to shoot this was the deepest anyone heard his voice and first time he ever was truly serious sounding you could have mistaken him for a of sergeant of a military.

"Girls grab whatever weapons the Policía have make sure their loaded and either hand us one or like your phones stuff them in your swimsuits or those beach bags you have around you. Both girls nodded forgetting they even had very small lightweight bags with the strapped guns around them.

Libby ran to the guy on the ground while Breanna ran to the guy dangling from the damaged truck.

She sadly found that the gun was not loaded but she found a few bullet cartridges in his pocket, one thing she was hitting was taking from a dead guy she felt like a pocket picker or worst then the Theanerders in Les Miserables this was completely wrong and disgusting her.

Next, she flipped the tazar and was thrilled to see that it was still working as the electrical sound was sounding; she quickly turned it off and stuffed this to into her small bag. The last thing she grabbed was the pepper can he had around his belt she never held one before but knew every bit on how to use it.

She looked to the white faced man with grayish blond hair and brown eyes, as she realized his eyes were open and saw the ring with the fish and Christian cross-eye's on it she knew he was some kind of believer. She closed his eyes and prayed, "As you walk through the valley and shadow of darkness you shall not be afraid for God is with you, guide him on his path oh Lord and bless his family. Sorry and forgive me for having to trespass and steal from his dead body this is not something I would do normally only taking what I can use for protection. In addition, bless this man forgive him and the other man of their trespasses and wrongdoings. Amen."

After praying, she let one tear fall on the man as she hoped he found his way home and had love, carrying and happiness there, she let a few more fall as she closed his eyes. She felt sadness for his family and wished they never came here as this man may have still lived and been alive. As she turned and walked away from the lifeless middle aged body she saw Libby doing the same thing as James was kneeling besides her and holding her as she did what she was told, they were praying together.

Andy and John were creating the email together and in no time from the time she turned, they sent it and cheered as it successfully sent, while Sam readily timidly and anxiously ready for a fight stood guard. "What did you find?' he asked almost like he was ready to jump a man that came in any direction, it was quiet tuff sounding again not like his mild smart all drunk seeming personality of a crazy mama's boy.

"Pepper spray, gun but bullets are used some unused built cartages and a tazar and you?" Libby asked hopefully as she saw the white faced, gentle hair blowing angle slowly coming their way as dust blew behind her.

"Nothing different all the same." She sighed wishing they had more to help them. As the guys also looked not please as it wasn't much to help. She turned to Kyle and Andy who were slowly helping themselves up from the side of the flipped police car. "What did you send them?"

"We did a morse code like message as the computer was smashed hard we said "Two dead po po…_stop…_Need help…_stop_…Cars busted and road blocked…_Stop_…The six of us are fine minor injuries…_stop…_Running for lives send as much help…_stop…_SOS"

"Hu that's good enough we should make a move on…"

The six teens halted they were hearing sparks that they didn't pay attention to before. Just then their eyes all spotted what suddenly made them halt in fear, dread, and hatred for their sudden unfortunate events, they all watched as the slowly moving gasoline crept inches closer to a carefully laid sparking cut wirer from one vehicle and a still smoldering cigarette.

As they stared with haunted dread at the leaking gas and a cigarette that was letting off smoke, James stepped in front of his girlfriend and friends, and put his hands protectively in front of them to make sure his hands were a barrier they could not pass.

"Run!" Breanna screamed as if they were suddenly being shot at, they all made their way down the road drench, before rushing down the hill to the forest below.

All their fears were rushing and racing in front of them, everyone knew the worst place to go was when there was a killer on the loose and out to kill you was through the woods.

But at the moment they were trapped and the fire that would soon exploded that was set with purposely poured gas on the road told them someone was after them and making sure they didn't find help easily or at least run into it.

Let alone they would have little help from the police as they were running aimlessly through the dark woods where they could not or wouldn't be able to easily find them.

"How long do you think we can keep this up." Came an out of breath Libby sounding worst then an asthmatic.

"Which part the running from a psycho mad man who obviously wants nothing more than to kill us or the running for our lives and not getting killed?" The worried Kyle asked more out of anger.

"I was thinking both." She said with a girlish sound in her voice.

"I don't know I think we don't have time before something happens someone made it very hard for us to make it back to town. I think our best way to get out of this is get ready to shoot the person after us and run or come up with some plan." Breanna quickly answers not focusing on her words but the stretch of woods in front of her she knew her friends and her had to put a large distance between the killer and them if they ever had hope of surviving.

"Good idea Anna but it's the plan we need to worry about who knows how much time we have before we run into some trap." James asked fearing for everyone around him he most certainly did not want to die or end his life by some killer raging mad man.

Suddenly some more evil laughing is heard echoing through the woods it almost sounds like it belongs to three voices as one sounds to high pitched for the same voice more feminine the other one sounds deeper while the third one is the same malicious laugh that got them to leave their stuff behind.

"Oh you don't have any more time you never did you fell right into my trap the moment you six came here, there's not been any hope for you since the first second you left your pathetic school." The malicious voice that was the cause of their fear and running pronounced proudly at his catch for the first time for them, the six teens received an answer to one questions on all their minds and all felt like shaking at what it answered, 'if he was actually after them?".

The teens gulped. "If we get out of this we need to get out of this fucking town and disappear or something, this just isn't right." Sam yelled back in his scared self.

"For once Sam I couldn't agree with you more." Most of the teens responded back

"Wait do you here that." James excitedly stated with a large smile.

"What?" Everyone said in unison and out of breath as they tried to listen in their panting and harsh breathing.

"Doesn't that sound like the high way?" suddenly they all listen and rush as if their lives depended on it. They rushed as fast as there aching bodies would allow under all the pressure and with the heavy loads, they carried could carry them. They ran like lightning to the sure sounds of semi's and fast cars, only for their weight and aching feet to feel some relief, to finally feel concrete beneath their feet and the feeling that flat hard ground was under their harsh bleeding bear feet.

But danger was far from leaving their company.

Bright lights in the dark highway are coming straight at them, loud honks are heard, and everyone can see their lives are over as all their memories of every moment slip past their mind. However, as if Heaven and their guardian angels were watching over them, the semi stops in the nick of time just inches from hitting the dear faced children two of whom almost fainted at the scene and action.

"You kids need to get of the stinking road and get some clothes on drunk idiots!" the cranky old voice of the truck driver yelled as several beeps were heard behind him and he turns his blinkers on for people to pass.

"Please help us were not drunk we were having a good time hunting or learning to, then swinging in a nearby pond, someone took our cars and lit them on fire, were running for our lives some mad man is trying to kill us."Libby kindly asked out of breath trying to play/sound all sweet and angel like.

"What do you.."

"Please sir take us any where just away from here and far far away." James and Libby plead giving the puppy dog eyes.

"Hu fine get in the back I just delivered my load and am heading east I'll drop you off at the nearest pit stop in Corde Lane, Idaho you kids should be safe here if your stories are correct, that's all I'll take you for free, but that's the farthest I take you no matter what, alright."

"Yes that's excellent anywhere's better then here, Thanks sir that's great we just want to get away from this mad man." Breanna angelically and enthusiastically replied.

"Hu now get in before I change my mind." He said grumpily before sighing "Hu kids" almost angrily.

They all nod their heads and get in the back. James and Sam get in as Kyle and Andy help lift the girls into the semi while the others help pull them up.

Suddenly to everyone's horror and the truck drivers surprise that the kids were not lying, shots are fired and the two guys look at each other fearfully.

It was Kyle who broke the eye contact to stare lovingly up at Breanna who was to the point of tears. "Kyle?" she said whisper like but in a dramatic tearful plea that girls would always plead like in movies at moments like this when they were asking the guy not to do what they knew they would do. Then she saw Andy, who looking to her similarly "Andy?" She said the same way sniffling both names so quietly and questioningly.

The two took each other's hands into one of those guy handshakes "You ready."

"Always!" Andy chuckled with a great giant smile and gleam in his eyes that had originally caused Breanna to crush on him, as they both looked into each other's eyes and fiercely looked at what they'd have to do.

"Good" taking hold of his snipers gun with all his strength, and hitting him along the head with the harder end of the gun before his best friend could react.

"Because it's not your time to die you're the best shooter out of all of us stay with the girls keep them safe." He grabbed his body and tossed him in as the two guys helped bring their friend up. The two girls were screaming as the two guys looked to their friend "You sure you want to do this?" James asked worried inclining the '_I'm coming with you!' _as Sam nodded along to James's statement.

"I'm sure, keep them stay with them please." He pleaded with his friends giving them the 'Trust me I know what I'm doing.' He quickly glanced back at Breanna who's eye's were watering with fear and bagging for him not to do what she knew he was going to do. He sighed so deeply as he stared away something told him this would be the last glance he would ever have of his best friend since third grade that saw him through thick and thin. The girl who he would play the romantic glance or quick loving glance game with even when neither realized they showed their emotions. The girl he treated and called a younger sister but felt deeper to her and more longing to be together with more than sister like but boyfriend or intimately forever as he dreamed.

As he stared back to this girl knowing his eyes were finally watering and wishing for there to be another way he knew their wasn't . He whispered so only his two guy friends that were begging him to stay with their body language could hear "and keep her safe."

"You know we will be safe and _her!_…you take care." They said, knowing if they were at the same height level they would do the manly guy handshakes. They sighed knowing this would be the last they would ever see of their young but older friend, fearfully grabbing the crate door as Kyle grabbed the pulley to help slide it down.

"Kyle please no!" Breanna screamed before whispering in her tears "No, please don't" as the dark haired and gentle light green eyes stared into his crushes hazel sea green misty eyes with love "I'm sorry Breanna I love you."

He said grabbing his gun and shooting the area the bullets were coming from signaling to the driver to go. Who took no time to think otherwise the only thing that kept him there had been to insure the children would not fall out and become a liability for him.

As Sam held the screaming girl back, with his surprising strength he had from playing baseball, the last thing that was seen of their friend was him being shot somewhere between the waist and legs, clutching the injury and keeling over to the ground, dead, dying, or simply injured but to be lost soon.

As the faces barley seen in the truck were faced with fear and confusion, they all knew what they just witnessed. Once the sliding crate doors finally shut and were locked down all the way, the sound of two individual girls crying confirmed their fears they wished to deny. They saw him shot and dead, it was just no one wanted to believe what they saw and heard, they all wanted to believe it was all a dream and they would wake up in the dorm lobby having the same strange nightmare.

All that was heard was the tears of the brunet and the short haired blonde brunet who were crying out of fear and sudden realization of loss.

The two conscious guys griped their heads as Sam angrily slammed his fist to the sliding door at the possible loss of his roommate and only friend. Before he grasped his head and quietly sank to the floor in sobbing tears.

James on the other hand with his shocked to death expression, just sank along the wall slowly to the ground. The spiky Asian haired boy looked now looked like he was middle aged at how hard his expression was.

Nothing changed for about an hour before a text came one by one to all of them, James being the first one to pier at his phone acted quickly. He quickly grabbed his girlfriend's phone and Breanna's from their hands. "Trust me you don't want to see this."

"What?" They asked trying to grab their phones from the resistant Californian friend.

Nevertheless, before he could make up the response Sam had already played the video message and it was echoing throughout the semi storage container.

"You want to know what happened to your brave little pathetic human friend well take a look."

A shot is fired and the sound of Kyle screaming in pain is heard. "If you want your friend to survive to see a pathetic day in his short mortal life I suggest you fucking cunt ass bitch get back here I have some long unfinished business to take care of with the girl whose name means beauty and strength wisdom and caring beauty and grace and last name is son of John. I have unfinished personal business with the girl and human child Breanna…Bella….Joughin" he said quiet dramatically and threateningly still making a strong impression, if this was some play the man would be said to have over acted. "And if you don't show by the time the world hits midnight." He allows an evil little chuckle to come out as they hear their friend struggling under him.

"Don't…Don't listen…listen…to him…I don't care….don't worry about my…my life…keep her safe….please do what you….you promised me…guy code remember"

More chuckling his heard "Pathetic!" as two voices are heard laughing along in the background.

Sam is horridly seeing his roommate's hair being brushed back by the gun mouth, he knew exactly what this meant and what kind of threat this was implying.

Worst is Both Sam and John had seen the motion of their friend from the video message, his hand was a finger extended against his chin and flipped to touch his left check, it was sign language word for "fib" before he signed the sign for 'man' although they didn't feel it right to tell the girls this meant there may as well be no hope for anyone."

"Motherfucking ass hole whore." Sam said again pounding the door, almost causing a dent swearing was part of his normal self.

"Dick ass sun of a gun no balling bastard shit." Came James who rarely and frankly never was the guy that anyone would know to swear especially this badly.

"Well let's say if you don't show I'm sure your friend won't mind eating the bullets and taking your place. Be here by twelve or forget the life of your friend. Oh and don't try to bring the cops into this for if you do not only will you find them dead, but each one of you, I'll hunt down and kill in the cruelest slowest way possible you'd be begging for me to end your pathetic human lives." Evil laughing is heard as they all stand in shock at what just occurred and was said.

But before anyone can make a word Breanna's phone rings with the same ringtone that she had for Kyle 'Firefly's' by Owl City is heard and a vibrating sound echoes throughout the metal box in which they hid.

She shakingly, reaches and takes her touch screen phone out of James's hand, which was so stiff and frozen in place he could not hold onto a crystal glass they were retaining the same shape the moment since he reheard the echoing video, it was as if his whole right arm became frozen and turned into a statue.

She slowly answers the phone and breaths as her friends all look at her in fear. "H…He…Hello."

Evil laughing is heard.

"Whoever the fuck ass cunt screw fucking mother f'ing skank shiters fucker damn whore bastardus pig screw ball bleeding ninyhammer this is…"

"I'd watch the language Breanna or my finger may just slip on the trigger." Came the evil voice that started their whole running, the same one that once spoke to them, the same one from the video that would send shivers down anyone's spine worst the Hannibal in that scary movie.

Breanna and Libby both gasped in shock at the voice and threat.

"Who….who are you?" Libby asks fearful while her body began shaking against her friends while she retained a sitting fetal pose.

"I see you put this private conversation on speaker oh well it makes no difference I'm none of your fucking bitch ass business Libby."

"What?" She said shocked how he knew her name.

"You leave my girlfriend out of this you son of a gun I'll come hunt you down if you dare call my girlfriend…"

"And I'd watch your tongue or I'd not mind taking pleasure from your girl then slowly killing you and her in the process."

"Man whore skank." Sam angrily replied, "What have you shiting done to my roommate and friend Kyle."

"Oh nothing more than he deserved and besides I have no use or planes to kill this human today I'm only after one thing. Anyways you humans shall know my name like you once did over a Millennium ago very soon for I shall rule over all of you and you will not have any of this rubbish freedom you stupidly strive your worthless short pathetically live for."

"Freaking fucking man whore ass whole shut the damn crap women mouth of dirty toxic chemical shit water up." Kyle's angry voice yelled as the two awake boys in the semi truck smirked knowing Kyle would give the mother f'ing bastards a damn run for their money.

"Shut the crap up or I kill you and everyone one of them on the spot with no second thoughts."

"What…what do you want?" Breanna asked shaking in the cold from not having anything more on or with her then the two-piece she swam in never getting to get warm or dry off and the towel in her bag.

"Why nothing more then I want you of course like I've said, my deary. It's a simple thing really, you see all I want is you dead and to take the last breath out of you tonight or…" laughing again so wickedly it sent chills down everyone's spin. "Well you know the consequences." Doing something on the other end of the phone to get Kyle to squeal.

She dropped the phone as she started hearing the voice echoing in her head she'd heard the same voice in her dreams asking similar request.

"Don't think of running I'll find you all in the meantime. Either way you or every last one of you including those skank caring bitch ass fucking roommates will be dead soon, I wouldn't get any hopes up if you continue to run that you'd see the start or end of summer. But it all matters on what you choose it's your choice who dies and lives tonight if I were you I'd go the easy route and just come face your death bravely before twelve and save me the trouble of killing everyone." He continues with the two other voices their chorus of evil malicious laughing.

"What fucking ass do you want her she's done nothing to you." Sam defensively yells

"No she didn't but someone in her past or family past I should say did, and I'm certain to wipe out their family line." He pauses to laugh the same wicked laugh again.

"Or should I say hers does she even know her mother and older half sister are gone? Hmm, Hmm, No I'm afraid not. You see if it wasn't for that bitch taking the fucking love child and giving her away I would have swiftly ended all lines of her family until recently in my terms years in your pathetic human years, I found out the last of your family lived and you were not yet old enough for me to do what I plan to do.

"What is that?" Everyone in the cargo hold asked.

"Something worst then death but you will figure that out in time. I suggest your human friends get their government ready for war I do like challenges better then quick over runs."

"Why should my life be of any importance to you and your fucking terrorists to this country you'll never take freedom you fucking get that its out basic birth and human right everyone is born with freedom and no fucking whore ranting bastard can take that from anyone." She proudly stated like any American or person proud of their country even anyone who would stand up with bravery in their heart would.

"Oh it is, more precious and important to this pathetic world more then you know it's because of you and others I can't touch humans and kill them for what their worth well that is until guns were invented, only few can I truly touch and will allow me to claim and kill people. Oh and since you're stupid whores haven't figured it out I'll just say I'm not after this country but the world and I am not any bit of earth but a world quiet similar to it that humans once knew."

"One thing that makes you so important that is all I need to know my one vengeance is complete, well I can tell you something few know I bet you've not even told those close to you about a certain mark. But I can, you have a birthmark on your right leg as your whole damn family does, this birth mark should be a tattoo it's so clear. Only few know of the shape of this that is so distinct it's like someone drew it on you, but your birth mark is of a butterfly that's shape is as clear as day and attached like a painted shape forever there."

"Who cares." She says as she blows her lips she indeed had told people not many of her guy friends knew because it was awekward to say since it was high up near her bum but when she wore a swimsuit they would see it. So she rolls her eyes at the curious look of her friends and turns her body to face the side and with the light of her phone screen shines its light on the mark she could never see in a mirror nor exactly point to since it was not in a place she could easily see without getting creative to see it.

They just shrug their shoulders sure it was cool but people everywhere had marks that were so clear like that it was nothing special nothing new each of them had similar things Libby had a fish, John a Woodpecker, Andy a Wolf like image, Sam a Rabbit and Kyle a Hawk. But several other people they knew had such things passed down who would think anything special of them, like Selene had a Fox or Millie a Leopard as it seemed spotted, and Cindy a Lion, other friends they had or people they knew even medical books said such things were common if parents had them even the same spot though rare was quiet common.

"I do for that tells me who you are and that you must die for it."

He pauses dramatically "Or you can do it the fun hard way that will only get me testier, you may and can run all you want I will kill your family and friends. Hunt each of you down till none are left, besides you which I would end worst then anything anyone can imagine or dare dream. You said yourself what is one measly life, what does your life matter to all of this and the world, unless you'd rather have the blood of all you knew and all the four around you knew, on your messily little hands.

She was shocked looking like she had been shocked by electricity her eyes were wide as she thought, H_ow can I go on when one life that I've crushed on for so lon is to die if I refuse. Then if I continue to run and refuse the threat of everyone else's those I knew and friends I knew was or is at stake. Even if my life is what keeps him from hurting every human we are good fighters don't we have a chance I'm a human as he said its just a thing for revenge. I'm nothing special so why risk so many lives just to save my neck I'm not a coward I'm someone who stares death in the face and holds her pride at looks into its eyes at the threat of my friends and loved ones I happily and proudly would walk away with death in any exchange for my friends. This is not me I'm not a runner and I CAN'T LET ONE LIFE OR ANY LIFE BE SACRIFICED AND KILLED IN MY PLACE OR FOR ME!"_

"Remember three hours or have more than one life stained on your hands." He hung up without a word as the teens just stared.

Breanna tossed hers so hard it almost hit Sam's head he only ducked in the nick of time it was surprising her phone didn't break everyone knew they wouldn't hand her there phones. As Breanna brought her knee's up to her chest and sobbed into them, then she mumbled "Who left their fucking gun?"

"What?"

She stopped her sobbing and clenched her fists so hard to the point that if she had long enough nails they would cause her palm to bleed "Who left…."

She got herself to hotly stand up in rage giving every occupant of the compartment the deathly look. "Who left the fucking gun for him to grab?"

They all looked perplexed.

"I don't think anyone did." Sam said.

"Yes there was spare one now who left it!"

"It was in the truck when I saw it before we went to dinner." Libby whimpered "That's the only way he could have gotten one of our guns if he indeed took ours or took the police guns but they had no bullets on them so I doubt it, otherwise it's his own."

Breanna growled out of rage and started pacing causing a dent and large splinter in a wood crate. Small trickles of blood came from her right hand but she could care less.

"I'm going!"

"What no!" they all screamed.

"You heard him if I don't go what's to say he won't go after our families our lives and destroy every last bit and every last one in them."

They were quiet for what seemed like hours but was only a couple minutes.

"Breanna if you go who knows what will happen I'm feeling sketchy about this guy and don't think it's best to go. He has some alterior motive that involves you, there is something he knows about your birth mark what else would he mean by stating that there's something about your family and you that he does not like and has been killing for.

"Hu I know but if I don't he'll kill hundreds."

"And if you do? You heard him he plans on killing people either way "get your government ready" for a war and enslavement ring a bell to you?" Sam yells being very exaggerative with his hands.

"Yes Sam but what choice do we have we can't hide forever someone's bound to find us or take us in because we have no papers we could go to jail to which is easy grabs for him, if we have fake papers…"

She sighed before becoming as exaggerative with her hands as Sam if she could she would beat the crap out of someone. "Who are we to fool I'd rather see you alive now and be able to live to hopefully stop this crazy what is my life if he kills everyone we know?"

Suddenly a hand grabs her ankle, as she did not realize she was towering over Sam and backed him against the corner. "Eng, Ugh," the owner of the hand groans and moans in pain. The owner of the hand painfully speaks, "Your life is everything to us you know that were all friends we can't lose two friends two the creep I can't lose you." He said giving her such a puppy dogface out of his gorgeous sea blue eyes that would make any girl weep when he cried.

"Andy." She says relieved and quickly hugs him as he hisses in pain. She looks to him perplexed to see his blood along her left arm that was holding his waist.

He lets out a deep laugh "You don't think he knocked me out for nothing he knew I was shot in the first rounds it was just a flesh mark but still…"

"Andy!" She cried, before everything ran at light speed and the next thing she and him know, is she suddenly finds herself lip locked as Sam makes the barking like sounds of "Owe Owe." Playfully before receiving a middle finger from the two romanticizing teenagers.

Andy pulls her in further and suddenly their tongues intertwine and they stay connected in kissing for about three minutes.

"Andy I.."

"Sssshhhh! It's ok." She suddenly cries into him.

As moments pass she looks like she had a sudden idea that would help save them all, she started to talk with a sniffling voice "We need to toss our phones he can track us if he knows computers, I'm sure, please we need to open the door slowly and lets dispose of them.

"But!"

"Only way to stay safe at the moment."

They shrug their shoulders and gather their phones as Sam gets ready to open the sliding door slightly and kick them out not realizing that one was missing from the piles and there were only five, as someone had sneakily grabbed hers while crying into her crushes chest and put her plan into action.

Breanna reaches in for one last kiss allowing a tear to drop as she cries once more into his shoulder and whispers "I'm sorry."

"For what." He laughs but gives an excruciating worried look.

"For this." She pecked his lips.

Before he can do anything to react or realizes what she did. Breanna fiercely snags his gun, holding both in either hand, without the straps around her shoulders, her hands on the trigger ready to firer if need be and aimed.

"Don't try to stop me I made my decision and don't want to live knowing the psycho is killing cause he wants me I don't want to hurt any of you but if I must I will I'd rather save you then have to see you die."

Before anyone can stop her, she kicks the unhinged door up and whispers "I'm sorry I love you all. Goodbye." she tearfully sniffles and sobs forever."

Breanna drops the two hunting guns sliding them to Libby's direction and jumping out in the tummy log roll like people did when escaping a car in movies unsure if it would work but doing it all the same.

She receives several scratches and is sure she's bleeding more than before, but she could care less her last sights of the vehicle was her friends screaming for her before she watched the semi disappear into the distance in the haze of cars. Knowing they would by now have taken in the events and closed the semi so they did not lose any more. They would harshly have to except the real and certain facts of tonight.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Part 2 : The People you meet along the way:<em>**

* * *

><p>She quickly crossed the road starting her hitch hiker act, but having plenty of cars pass her, making her feel almost hopeless that there would be no way to get there in time, over ten minutes go by before a taxi van heading for the airport stops to the side of the road obviously stopping to help her.<p>

"Can I help you miss? Do you need a hospital you look like you were…"

She is crying "Almost killed yes I need to go back to Ellensburg can you take me to the Sana May hunting park please I hope I won't bother anyone's trip.

"Yes, I can but first…"

She quickly raises her voice and grabs out of her bag the gun that she knew was empty "I know what you're going to ask your going to ask I go to a hospital but this is life and death situation. My friends in danger if I bring the cops he will die I do not' care what happens to me but the life of one of my oldest friends is at stake he was captured in our flee. I can't explain but drive me until you see a road block please its on fire so it can't be hard to miss who knows if the fireman have even noticed that place is close but out of town no houses nearby."

She starts sobbing and whimpering "Please don't care about my life just take me there then get out as fast as you can I don't know if I can pay you but I'm not running I need to face this killer even if he takes my life its better knowing he won't kill my family please I'm begging you. Just take me without any worry of who I am I'm a believer in God and if this must be my end then I know I've lived a good Christian life and shall join those I know in Heaven. Please I do not care for my life my friend is more important than me I cannot let him be murdered please do not look back. I do not want to hurt you the events of the last few hours are my first with a gun and I know how to use them now so please do not make me hurt when I do not want to and am not the type. I've got a life to save and replace, please don't be in my way of that I've seen more than anyone should see I saw cars explode men dead and had to take the gun, tazar and pepper spray from a dead cop to use for my friends and I to survive. I just left them when the killer called on my friend's phone it's no question for some reason he wants me so don't stand in the way of me saving a life." She pulls the unloaded trigger so it is ready to aim and gives her skilled poker face she always possessed.

The man looks at this bruised and tattered swimsuit angel with the look of contentment and an old women's knowledge, she looks as peaceful and ready to face her life and leave things behind. She is only a child but the courage is of a soldier hurt in battle.

_She walks to school with a lunch she packed._

_Nobody knows what she's hiding back_

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with the linen on her lace, Oh;_

He sees the smile as the wind blows her hair that reminds him of a sister he once loved and had such childish grace, this angel was to die and he couldn't hold or stop her from doing it.

"Fine hop in but that doesn't mean I'm not leaving I'm coming back with the police after I leave. No matter how your threaten me and I know you wouldn't kill your only means of a ride." He looks at her with an equally good poker face that makes her shrug and have to except his offer.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

She sighs and looks to the stars she was told that her parents family friends that had been in accidents on family trips and most of the family died on a similar road in Walla Walla, but before the accident they pulled over to look up at these stars and find them to be the most beautiful they'd ever been. And tonight she was finding the same affect of the beauty of the stars and knowing she was traveling to Heaven to be with her Lord and savior tonight. At the same time, her eyes watered as in her mind the song The Christmas shoes played in her head and she knew she didn't have the boy buying her shoes but in her heart the cab driver was giving her, the chance to dance along the stars in heaven that night.

_It's hard to see the pain beyond the mask_

She sighed "Ok just don't' bring them when you drop me off."

"Fare enough." The man said worriedly to the young girl who was bleeding and injured in several places.

"And don't be surprised if you find me dead or dying if they have a choice save my friends life first then mine."

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

"Will do miss." He says as she sighs wondering what she did to help the world at such a young age.

She felt like she was meant for more but she sighed knowing no more could be done. She would only be hurt to know if she didn't touch the lives she thought she had and she prayed she was excepted in heaven as she did her best in her life to help change one bit of the world.

She sighed to the bright stars and whispered under her breath "I'm ready Lord take me home take me under your wings."

_Through the wind and the rain,_

_She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she fly's to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete angel_

She hoped in the back after opening the sliding door to the middle section of the taxi van, middle-aged woman suddenly pulled her up and hugged her to tears and almost to death, she could not breathe.

Breanna could not help it but allow herself to cry as well, for everything, she was leaving and everyone, all her moments hated and cherished came to mind at the touch of this heavenly women who was an angel sent to her to give her kindness and love tonight as she left her home to her true one tonight.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night,_

"Oh deary how can you go back you can't seriously let her." The teary eyed women hugging the daughter like her own looks up at the older man in the front seat who sighed and shook his head that he could not do anything.

"Ma'am I have to he'll go after my family and my friends family if I don't he wants me dead and I'll allow him that I lived a full life, I'm sure I was positive in it, it would be short but I'm glad I knew the people I did. Please let me do this it's my choice."

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights_

"But child…" the women's brown eyes looked just as shocked as she stated this.

"We all come to the cross roads you have your choice to run or live a road not travelled I'm going the road less travelled tonight I figure I've lived a good life why not."

The women would not stop hugging her as if she was a child she would not let go of.

_A fragile soul caught in hands of fate_

"Miss there is something I'd like you to do for me." She gulped "It's my last wish since I'm so young I never thought I'd need to have one."

_When morning comes it will be to late_

"Yes deary anything?" she said holding the little girl as if she was her own baby back home. She knew when her plane landed in North Dakota the following morning she would hug her daughters and little boy to death and apologize for ever grounding them before leaving.

"When you see my parents or if you hear of them please let them know I love them so much and not to give up hope that I'm alive if no one finds me. Even if I'm found dead please tell them I was happy with my decision and went on happily with few regrets in my life I'm proud their my parents and thrilled that they raised me and got me as their daughter. I don't want them to think I suffered please tell them I'm doing this because they raised me to stand up for my friends and to face my fears and I'm facing the biggest one death. I'm having to leave them to save lives as they taught me and has always been my ambition to save lives even if I die please don't let them think my death in vain please I love them so much and am doing this out of what's right. They taught me what goodness and what the right and wrong thing are and right now I'm being my own Anne Frank and this is the decision I feel God wants me to take for my beliefs and religion."

_Through the wind and the rain,_

_She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she fly's to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

She lets tears fall as this woman is like the holder to her will this is the last human besides her killer and suffering friend she would see ever, this women and the old taxi driver.

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

The radio played as the taxi van driver tried to lighten the mood never had he thought in his job he'd be driving such a young girl to her death he couldn't let her but she wouldn't let him take her anywhere else or be the hero. He had seen some strange stuff in his day but never had he fathomed he would see the day he would drive a tear stark angel to her ride back home to heaven.

Her name is written in a polished rock,

A broken heart that the world forgot

She reminded him of his young sister when she went to prom at the age of sixteen only to never return home, all he could think of was the song Teen Angel. Which ironically as he turned to the oldies station it began to play. But he soon turned the station to country it felt to much like his sister was in the vehicle with him, he choose the low paying job because it was better than a drunk driving and killing another life like the sister he loved.

_Through the wind and the rain,_

_She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

As Landslide began to play on the radio she looked to the road and said "Tell my parents I've found my 'Landslide'. This song I used to love to sing but now I see it connects with my life so much. Also tell them 'Some things Are Meant to Be' it's a song from Little Women I loved to sing the one where Meg is supposed to die or represent her dying, also one last song of remembrance 'A Little Fall of Rain' for after tonight I feel nothing can hurt me. Please tell them that, and how much there Dancing Cinderella loves them and wishes to give them Butterfly kisses like the little girl she once was. Most everything I said are songs they taught me and know its ones that mean something to use as a family.

As the song by the Dixie Chicks ended, a new song Breanna hadn't heard in a long time even if it was on her ipod began to play it was called Borrowed Angels and it meant so much to her life at the moment.

_They shine a little brighter, they feel a little more_

_They touch your lives in ways no one has ever done before_

She thought of how much she grew from the little girl who refused to think she'd die soon, she wanted a long life and wanted to stay young forever but that simply would not be, for she couldn't live even a simple life only ten years had passed since she believed and prayed to stay young. The funny thing is it was happening but she would die to stay young.

She let out a chuckle remembering how she used to tell her parents she would always stay a child and never grow up and like boys. But how she remembered playing angel or always wanting to be the angel when she played make believe. If she could in heaven, she would make sure her parents even if in their fifties were blessed with another child so they would be able to be grandparents and have something so tender and sweet to love them like she would have. She regretted leaving her parents out of anyone for she was a answer to their prayers that they were blessed with a child to care and raise one to adopt since birth only for nineteen short years later and a few months to have that life slip away. _I always love you and protect you the dogs two_ she cried as tears stained her starry eyed face.

_They love a little stronger, they live to give their best_

_They make our lives so blest, so why do they go so soon?_

_The ones with souls so beautiful_

_I heard someone say-_

They quietly drive into the town of Ellensburg and headed past the lights of the town, towards the local small gaming woods the same ones she had ran with her friends bruised, bleeding and tattered for their lives more than two hours before.

Breanna prayed her friends would be safe including the life she was to save and no harm would come to any of them. It was what some may think as a stupid wish but to her in her eye's it was the world.

_There must be Borrowed angels, here in this life_

_They come along, into this world, to make this world right_

_But they can't stay forever_

_Cause they're heaven sent_

_And sometimes, heaven needs them back again_

She said goodbye in her mind to everything and everyone she knew and loved even her two dogs at home she would miss everyone so much she felt like Johna Ark going into execution for teaching the bible she was Mulan being killed for impersonating a man to fight a war. She was Juliet taking her life for the dying life of the man of one of the man she loved. This was her shining moment her shining star that she was chosen to make a difference and she would make it count.

_They reach a little deeper, they see what's in your soul_

_And even when they leave you know you'll never let them go_

_The worlds a little richer just cause they came along_

_Their love goes on and on, so why do they go so soon?_

_The ones with souls so beautiful. I heard someone say-_

This was her shining moment her last breaths she would treasure and savior every minute of it and make it count she prayed the Lord would be with her.

The middle aged women fearfully held to the child wishing to not let her go she couldn't but knew there was no choice and the girl would find a way, she had a feeling the gun she held by how she fettled with it that there was no way it was loaded. But this girl would do anything to save her friend and as she listened to the words of the song she once loved but never saw meaning in someone till she now saw the truth in the angel in front of her. She made her regret the fights with her kids she needed more to be there for them and not focus solely on her job, her husband wanted a divorce and she didn't blame him she was being a horrid wife not at all what she promised in marriage.

This girl was sent to her in her dying breaths to help her see her wrongs and make up for them while she was alive as a girl more than half her age was going to die and these moments holding her and her crying were the last she would ever have of someone's kindness. She would always remember this angel and tell her kids about her someday when they were old enough for the full story, she had strayed from God and no longer attended church. But this angels tears got her to see what someone would do for their beliefs in God, she saw his love and lived with his love and blessing she still believed with all the happened and still stood tall and talked of his love. She was touching her heart with every word and purifying its wrongs this girl was truly a borrowed angel sent to make things right in the world and tonight for unknown reasons someone wanted to kill her, but another thing she was being called back home to join God and all the other angels.

_There must be Borrowed Angels, here in this life_

_They come along, into this world, to make this world right._

_They can't stay forever, cause they're heaven sent_

_And sometimes, heaven needs them back again_

But all to soon they came upon the burning road block that seemed to have calmed down enough that she could have a path to pass without being burnt.

The taxi driver looked to the burning cars and flipped vehicles it reminded him all too much of his sisters wreck it felt like he was reliving that moment years in the past. He knew he was distant from his children and did not do his best to teach them right and wrong, his daughter was starting to drink and he knew she was going to get into other stuff if not sex, his son was in a wrong crowed.

But this girl who threatened him to take her to her death was taking him to the crossroads and past mistakes. How he needed to change his ways for all this girl was doing was to save a friend and his if not what her statements implied more lives. She talked of the Bible that he followed but never realized he had strayed from it was as if the Lord was facing him with all his mistakes and telling him to change through this girls dying breaths. She was sent to change him and make him realize he could do more to help he could save his children and show his wife his love he long forgot to tell her how much he loved her, he needed to grab the crumbling home and life and plant it back in the garden with water and nurture.

This firer before him would be the passage both passenger and driver knew they'd last see of the walking angel alive and well, for past the fire she was to become the angel she was sent to earth to be.

_How else can you explain why their here and not here to stay?_

_I believe they're must be, must be_

She sucked in the air, as the taxi driver said "You don't have to go" when he notices the stiff girl with her eyes outside and the open door not moving or unbuckling her seatbelt.

"But I must." She said surprised at how much she sounded like the Bella from the Twilight films trying to face death.

"Please storm out of here as soon as I get out I'll be alright I don't want them to hurt the two people who helped me so much in my last waking moments I hope and pray…hu may you be blessed as you have helped bless me with your kindness."

"But you won't will you?" the middle-aged blond haired and wearing older glasses, women asked. All Breanna did was stare out into the still dark light by the exploded cars and continuous fire.

_Borrowed angels, here in this life_

She answered the lady by her still breathing and silence of not answering just staring at the bright glistening stars that reminded her so much of Van Gogh's Starry Starry Night that she loved.

_They come along, into this world, to make this world bright_

All she could do, after staring at the stars and taking many moments to which she did not answer, was slide out of the car and close the door ending any contact and glances to the kind women and leaving it all in the past.

_But they can't stay forever cause there heaven sent_

The pair of vehicle occupants stare at the girl with ah and fear. Neither is able to move as she whispers "Thank you for everything Mrs." She closed the door, and walked to the taxi drivers open window "Thank you for everything I'm sorry and regret ever threatening you, you were to kind to me and I hope your blessed for all you did for me, I'm sorry I threatened you also because the gun wasn't loaded." He looked a bit shocked but not surprised as he smirked at her last comment.

_And sometimes heaven needs them back again._

She backs up and waves at the two with a fake un-worrying smile. As she wave to the two as her last goodbyes she whispers so they can here through the open windows and still ghostly expressions. "Thank you for everything may the Lord bless you two and not let you suffer from these events your heaven sent to me. In my eyes and thank you for all your kindness I bid thee farewells forever and hope to see you live long lives I'll see you in heaven and watch over your lives if He lets me, you've been everything for me and I thank you." A tear fell down her check as she whispered "Goodbye" a last time and like a child regretfully telling someone they can't be with them anymore clutches her face and runs to the clearing to head to her death. Disappearing past the fire, surrounded only by darkness and the light of the fire she vanished in an orange red and yellow haze as the two older eyes said goodbye to the life of an angel that had blessed them by ever meeting them.

_And sometimes heaven needs them back again._

She waited to continue on until she heard the van drive off and she knew at last she was alone.

She ran up the dark path not letting her eyes adjust she tripped and cut herself the more she ran. As she found the trial, she raced up it, racing to the grassy area trying to find it through the still dark lit only by star light.

Her breath grew harder by every step she prayed over and over in her head_ Dear Jesus let him be alive please let him live bring him back home tonight not to death and not his heavenly home please._

"God let him live! Jesus, let him live!" she cried as she made her way through the thick brush and into the clearing.

She panted not seeing anyone.

"Kyle!" she screamed racing to the surrounding areas and looking around "Kyle please be here and alive please. You fucking idiot I came here with no cops, no friends, no weapons now let him go!" she screamed lying a bit as she did have weapons the bullets and unloaded gun then a tazar and pepper spray but you could barley call those weapons. Nothing was heard, only things she heard were the chirping of crickets and the sound of the killdeer, and frogs in the distance, not the same stillness she heard before.

She felt she left her friends for a hopeless cause as she started wishing that she could collapse on the grass but she would not. "What am I doing here he's dead, he's dead" she sobbed "He's fucking dead you idiot face it this was just a game to the killer to see if he could get any stupid girls hope up. Face it the guy just got your name from his stupid phone and decided to play lets scare the teens to death and make one think their coming to die for a friend being me and that he's after me. Dang Breanna, how stupid are you. For all I know it was a stupid ass prank of a drunken bastard who has killed Kyle and thought he would prank call everyone to believe there was a chance he would live. You're so naive and stupid when will you grow up things aren't like child stories people don't keep bargains it's a game…not stupid game anymore, it's the ass shit fucker grown up world you grew up in it younger then you should have. You knew childish things like that never exists you knew it since you were eight you've lived in the adult world so long since you were eight how can you be so damn still naïve?"

She cried and dragged herself to the pool of water that she did not notice was not clear anymore unlike when they played in it.

That is until she let her hands fall off her face and looked down, only to dreadfully gasp, there she saw anything someone would fear and dread to see obvious signs of blood within a pool of once clear water. She jumped back in shock and dropped any signs of crying "He…he… No! He can't be!" she cried, "He can't be." Sobbing harder as she stared down so hard in dread.

_I took this love and I took it down_

_Climbed a mountain and I turned around_

"Breanna Run!" Came a familiar voice at the top of his lungs "I told you not to worry or come! Run BEFORE IT'S TO LATE PLEASE Run!"

"Shut up you little brat." Came an evil voice from behind her with a cruel laugh as he tossed something to the side.

She jumped around and ran to Kyle crying at all his injuries he had cuts gunshot wounds to his legs so he could not walk from pain at the moment, she knew he was losing a lot of blood at how white his usual tan skin was.

All hope came back to her as she so happily was over joyed to see him alive and still being her Kyle with gorgeous soft skin and tan colored skin the shiny black hair, loving eyes and smile there he laid in the ground in front of her.

_And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Well the landslide brought me down_

She brushed his soft shiny black hair back behind his ears almost like the Beauty does for the Beast when he's dying and she admits her love "Kyle." She said so softly and regretfully in tears at the sight of his tattered body and crying pained eyes. With tears streaming down her face, she whispered lovingly and softly "I'm I'm sorry I just…just couldn't leave you…I…I just couldn't let you die not….not like this at least please Kyle don't hate me."

_Oh, mirror in the sky_

_What is love?_

_Can the child within my heart rise above?_

He looks at her shocked "What you did was stupid but I know you, this is typical, but Breanna I could never hate you my rose of beauty."

_Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?_

She quickly found herself grabbed by the head and pulled to his lips without any resisting she gave in to his kiss with more passion then he could have hoped. It all surprised him and ever more when he attempted to reach in her mouth and she willing gave in to his entrance to allow their tongues to collide, seemingly in great moods of pleasure filling her body and his, especially when she entered and twirled his mouth to taste it before twisting in his mouth. All the passion they ever felt for each other were in these passionate kisses, the beautiful young girl he feared ever telling his feelings to was finally here tonight was showing and agreeing with the same gentle but longing feelings that he was holding for her now could be revealed instead of bottled up.

_Can I handle the seasons of my life?_

_Uh ah… uh ah… uh ah…_

It was a perfect night the beauty of the stars this would be perfect all except the her being killed part.

They almost did not end there kiss they kept kissing like they had forever wanted to do "Oh…I…I..love…you…" They both would exclaim in joy and smiles at the words finally being said together.

_Well I've been afraid of changing_

_Cause I built my life around you_

"I'm I'm so…so sorry my sweet Kyle I couldn't let you die I love…mm…uh….I love you." She made some more sounds of love and pleasure from the simple entanglement of their tongues.

_Well time gets you bolder_

_Children get older_

_And I'm getting older too_

_Well,_

They stayed this way until a harsh foot kicked them very hard, and they were kicked apart from their hold, the evil man with no name roughly kicked Kyle away from her.

"Leave him alone I did what you asked now kill me already and stop hurting him!" she shouted at him as he was towering over her friend.

_Well I've been afraid of changing_

_Cause I built my life around you_

"Very well your wish shall be granted but it doesn't mean I'm not going let him not watch the killing.

"You bastard!" They both shrieked well angered.

"I hope you rot in the cells of eternity." Breanna yells so hot and angered.

As Kyle equally yells coarsely "I hope you fuke your eye's into that shiting ASS of yours!"

"Don't talk to our Lord like that earthling.' Came a defensive women's voice she was definitely a good figure but she was clocked so you could see nothing of her except the cloak. She and a cloaked male figure that was very robust both grab the boy and lift his squirming body up as the women hold his head with her long nailed long fingered hands.

"Don't you touch her." He says viciously as Breanna cries when the cloaked man pushes her along the grass and quickly picks her up from where she had laid.

_But time gets you bolder_

_Children get older_

_And I'm getting older too_

"Please Lord Jesus help me find the gates of Heaven." She cried.

"I'm afraid no one can help you tonight my deary and you won't be fucking going to heaven." He quickly grabs her by the throat choking her as she squirms under him and cries in shrieks of pain and fear.

He leans her against a rock near the water that she had been playing in hours before and he pulled her right leg up as he was examining something.

"Yep… there it is like your whole fucking family."

"What are you doing mother f'ing whore? What are you cunnting ass doing to her?" Kyle screamed as he struggled in his holder's arms trying to get free.

_And I'm getting older too_

"Nothing of your concern and I'd shut up if I were you or you may just suffer the same as her." This caused Breanna to gasp and stop struggling; she looked over to Kyle and romantically intimately looks in his eyes.

With that Breanna stared into the green eye's she always loved and she cried so softly and kindly you'd have thought she was asking him not to leave her."Please Kyle don't." A small tear trickled down her face to which he watched before looking at her tearing watery forgiving loving hopeful and fearful sad eyes in shock and wonder wishing to say something but not having the words or anything working to say what he wants. She gives a small smile and lovingly stares at him as if saying, "I know and love you"

_So, take this love and take it down_

As she stared into her friend and love's eye's "Don't forget me." She cried in a whisper as she tried to struggle and refused to give in held onto the last bit of hope and strength she had left.

_Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and ya turn around_

Kyle noticed a shiny object lift into the air by one hand of the dark clocked evil figure hidden in darkness and fear over came every inch of Kyle that he could not help but scream as if it was him being murdered.

"No you bastard! No Breaaannnaa!" he screamed as the last tear fell from her eye.

"I love you Kyle." Was what she whispered not dropping her gaze from his beautiful sea green eyes "Always" the last tear made it onto the soft grass where hours before she laid there thinking it was so comfortable.

_And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_

Suddenly the object made contact with her chest and she could not help but release a blood curdling scream. Her limbs were trying to gain freedom from the pain were struggling under everything.

"No mother shiters. Breanna! Brrrreeeeaaaannnnnnnnnaaa No!" He screamed franticly in disbelief, gaining the release of his capturers with all the strength he had he raced for her body and grasped her in tears "No Breanna no please live through this please."

_Well the landslide brought me down_

"Someone shut this boy up already."

"I'd be happy to master." The robust figure stated as he cracked his knuckles and walked to the boy who grasped his love harder as to not let them take her "No Breanna don't go don't please I love you."

Suddenly a strong hand met the boys head and tossed him into deep unconsciousness. As he fell, he brought the dying girl along his side and the two seemed under the moonlight to be lovingly hugging or grasping each other.

"Take him away." The evil murder orders as both figures nod.

He takes hold of the wavy brown haired girl with eyes closed and barley a breath who was bleeding so heavily out of her chest area onto her once nice swimsuit and once clean body.

"Now let's end your stupid cunting life." He takes hold of the dagger with both hands and shoves it down to her chest making one last swift contact with her and finishing off her breathing as the final beat of her heart sounds and ends.

He sees the whiteness of her body and the sudden still white as snow stiffness, as no life exists inside anymore. Her once struggling limbs collapsed slowly to the ground. The wicked killer smirks when the sudden double bright light pulses from her and into the Earth.

_If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_

"Hm the others will know soon enough they'll find their powers soon and I shall hunt them down one by one." He wickedly laughs into the cold dark air as in the distance his aprenticiss laugh along with him.

Now Sheila bring me the fairy just breathed into life."

"Yes your highness." She suddenly disappears into thin air only to appear in a second later, with a jar of tiny flower pollen.

_Well maybe…_

"Drown her or whatever it is." Without warning she quickly shoves the jar deep in the water tilting it and opening it. Nothing different is done but as a still blossom from a flower arises "She or he is gone my Liege."

"Excellent now she will get confused on her path home."

_Well maybe…_

Malicious laughing is heard from all of them, as the last bits of the girl known as Breanna comes out of her body and is seeing only the strait black darkness. Her body is limp and pale until the last hint of warmth and spot of life disappears from it internally.

_Well maybe…_

She starts racing towards the bright light she knows to follow she hears a distant scream behind her but doesn't turn, until a beautiful women joins her side.

"It's not time for you."

"I died how can it not be?"

"You need to take a different path not yet home." Came the voice of a young girl that she turned to see dressed in white "You need to journey where I should have you're the warning to an old war that's coming back.

"What you mean?"

"Darling your life was chosen like this before most of us were born you need to go, follow the second star like in Peter Pan whatever you do don't come to the light yet not yet my darling baby, your sister and I will protect you we love you."

Suddenly she disappears and she sees the light besides her. Suddenly around her in the misty spin of the light comes out of the darkness the stars that she found so beautiful tonight below her feet was her once beautiful and wonderful home Earth.

The light in the distance reminded her of the light representing God in it's a Wonderful Life.

"My child you have a life beyond one you can imagine now go." The light says "I'll be with you to guide you listen to your heart don't forget who you are and where you came from… don't forget your Bible teachings now go!"

Suddenly something was pulling her hesitant self to the star, she could not do more but allow herself to suddenly give in, and travel towards it not knowing what was happening something strange was going to happen she could feel it but what?

As she went deeper to the star and closer she felt her body or pure spirit starting to become whole again just like her human self no it was exactly her human self with all its injuries and markings even those that should have killed her.

As she went further, she could not help but feel somehow she was much smaller, and the weird thing was she wore some white dress almost heavenly that sparkled like the mist but this was different it was like she was wearing the star. She was wearing the star, almost like she was the star in Stardust that had fallen with a dress swirled like the fallen star swirls around.

Suddenly everything became so fast like a really fun rollercoaster something was happening she couldn't control how fast she went down all she could do was scream a little at the bright light and place her hands in front of her face like her simple instincts to cushion her fall.

All she knew was suddenly there was a bright light, she felt the surface of something she was sure was wood, and she was suddenly unconscious from her fall. All she knew before slipping into unconscious dreams consisting of things she knew in her previous life was that she heard the sudden sound of gasps of a large crowd and then everything was out and silenced.

_The Landslide will bring you down…_

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think?<em>

_As you probably guessed it…yep she Lands in Pixie Hallow..._

_SO I am still looking for people to guess prince Farrow's father I bet you can't guess it I need at least one person to write to me with a guess before I post or review with your guess._

_So Breanna What has happened to her? What will happen to her? How is she to live in Neverland? All will be answered shortly don't you worry… ;)_

_Can't wait for the next chapter then here's a suggestion Review Review Review… Thank you_

_Also song suggestions please feel free to list, Or if you like this story put in on your Alerts or Favorites, if you like me as a writer put me on Favs or Alerts._

_Again thank you and have a totally awesome day or night...Ta Ta see you again soon Farwell I bid the adu and have an amazing day or night._

_Again I'm not adding the next chapter till I have 2, that's right 2 reviews 2 then I'll add the next chapter_

_Enjoy and thank you for reading please tell me how you liked this story.._

_Thanks for everything _

_Bye ;)_


	3. Chapter 2

_Yep I'm adding the next chapter because I got a review but a lot of people liked or added this to favorites I decided why not…_

_So Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Disney Fairies or Pixie hollow Characters. Although I own Queen Clarion's whole name Clarion Reesa Prima Darling, the Minister or Springs Name Willford Dane Silkamore, Minister of Sumers full name Sarah Misty Ray, Phineas T. Kettletree, Esquire (Bobble's) Middle name Tristan, and Clanks real name Clarence._

_Disclaimer I do own: The head guard Officer Sherman, the fairy Constance, of course Breanna Bella Joughin, and that is pretty much it. Oh and Lice Isabel Darling and Farrow Emanuel Darling._

_Ok so content warning: There is some talk of sex, suggestive language, thoughts of sex, and alleged acts of sex stated within the story. Please don't judge this story by this, and the most part is while a couple talk of wanting to enjoy each other. I truly only wrote it in to add a lightheartedness to the story. That and I like how this type of scene happens in some of my absolute favorite romantic comedies and couldn't help but add it myself out of my love of romantic comedies and seeing a new side of these two characters that no one would expect. You'll be quiet surprised those you think are strict are not quite as hard as you think._

_SO I give this chapter a reading guide of PG-14 ½ _

_Also enjoy this chapter will get serious and back to the depressing part but please enjoy the lighthearted fun loving laughs that I wrote in here to lighten the mood._

_Thanks for beings such wonderful readers._

_Oh and review review review_

_And Enjoy Enjoy Enjoy_

_Enjoy Enjoy_

_Enjoy_

_Thanks ;)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: A New Surprise Awakens the Past:<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was a normal happy sunny day in Pixie Hollow nothing unusual was happening, for once in many years it was quiet relaxing and calm. It was so calm and normal in fact, many fairies were nervous that something big was to happen or go wrong, it was to calm for comfort and had a creepy air in these nervous fairies minds somehow hidden in the air of the peaceful day.<p>

Although many pixies found this unnerving, the inhabitants of nature found nothing out of the ordinary, and used the time to quiet enjoy their careless lives as usual. The birds sang happily, and everyone who was not nerved by the strange un-disastrous day were quiet happy with their jobs not having any issues all eagerly getting ready for the usual new arrivals.

Terrance and Tink finally after over almost eighty years, made up and were together again after they had that huge split where she had the fancy for that human boy she cared for, who eventually returned to Earth after falling for one of Wendy's great granddaughters. Tink just got through sulking over Peter Pan's decision to grow up and eventually die, to live a full human life after so many years. She finally accepted his decision; most recently, she moved on and became the old Tink everyone knew, well at least the Tink who was madly in love with Terrance.

The Fairies all were getting organized or cleaning, as there was to be a new arrival to Pixie hollow. The thing was a single fairy was an unusual event that only occurred at most once every two decades, normally they had quite a few, for some strange reason today was a slow day and was scheduled by Fairy Mary's calculations, to only bring one single new born. This simple calculation made the nervous fairy's who could not understand why this day made them so unnerved, even more agitated, they knew that somehow the day had some sort of déjà vu they had once felt before.

Clank and Bobble were asked since they were good and giving tours and teaching new recruits what and where everything was, were put on tour duty again. The fairy counsel knew for years they were the best best at showing others where everything was, and they knew the exact reasons why they were the best tour guides of the whole Pixie hollow. The truth was a secret they wiped from the two extremely carefree tinkers would have to be returned, for they had a past that the events of this night would need them to be allowed to remember, for them to remember a past forgotten would possibly save the fairy village from absolute destruction.

The night before, Tinker Bell's group of fairy friends, all had several rounds of betting in their usual game of fairy poker on the sex of the new fairy. Most of the female friends of the group except for a select few believed the new comer would be a girl, and for all the boys and a few of the girls claimed the new comer would be a boy.

The cards were on the table as to what the ceremony would bring, as always everyone held their breaths with excitement.

During this evening the group of friends sat in the hang out area of the Tinker village, all waiting for Tink to arrive, getting quiet irritated by the length of time their friend was taking. Fawn was leaning against a tree almost falling asleep while her braided hair almost touched the ground, every few seconds she jolted her head up and eyes open fighting the boredom that was overtaking her. Silvermist slowly played in a bored state with some small dewdrops, looking as if she wanted something to do other then wait as long as she had. Rosetta was sitting against the tree trunk with Fawn except she was asleep with her mouth wide open snoring. While Iridessa, just taped her fingers against the circular table with her head resting against her hand, quiet annoyed by her friends lack of any sense of time.

Terrance was in his own little world thinking of him and Tink, he was in what could be the nothing box, and simply peacefully relaxing while leaning in his chair with his arms crossed behind his head, his lean was deep enough it was quiet surprising her had not fallen back yet.

The two male tinkers rested against a tree, Clank was leaning like a football player having his large body builder arm being his support to hold body up while his legs were stretched in a far lean crossing his right over his left leg, with crossed arms. Although Clank rarely impatient at least from what he could remember, today Tink was causing him to become quiet edgy.

As for Bobble, he leaned on the side of the tree facing the girls, his back against the tree, with a leg bent lifted and rested against the tree, with his arms crossed and the look of irritation and tiredness on his face. He was impatient enough that he starting to count the amount of time she was taking, after it seemed to be almost forty minutes of a wait. The red head was understanding of his female friend, but he was still a guy which who in his opinion had little intolerance for patients even if he was good at hiding this it was one of his pet peeves.

However, him and Clank were also tender and sweet, they both wondered what was taking their friend and worried about the unusual length of time she was making them wait. It was half past eight, the sun began to set to the western horizon, when Bobble decided to finally let out a large sigh and speak up.

"Hey Clank you want to go check on Tink and see if she's ready for tonight, all the girls and Terrance are waiting don't you wonder what could be taking her so long?"

"Yeah I am but I'm guessing it's something to getting all pretty and stuff for Terrance." He whispered in his Celtic friends ear with a wink and a laugh in his voice. "With them making up in all."

"You said it Clank that I bet she is." The two giggled as they stood up and began to stroll to their good friends house.

"Miss Bell the ceremonies almost ready and all your friends are waiting." Clank stated softly and kindly to his friend.

"Just a minute." She said in a rush before obviously saying to herself "Oo what to wear what to wear, to sporty, yuck to fancy, to not me…Oh got it."

She rushed and was obliviously knocking things over, they heard something that was glass or at least fragile break "Shoot! Hu I'll clean it later."

"Yes hey Bobble and Clank sorry I just…" Tinker Bell said in a rush as she swung the front door wide open to reveal the large mess within.

"Couldn't figure out what to wear." Bobble laughed receiving a deathly stare of 'I'm going to kill you' from his well-tempered friend.

"As a matter a fact yes, now should we all go before were late again." She said when she got herself into its perky self

"Right you are Ms. Bell." Both Clank and Bobble stated.

"Oh and please Clank, Bobble no more comments on me taking a long time." She suggested in her 'you should not mess with me' tone.

"You got it." Bobble said with a slight giggle and wink to his best man Clank.

"Hu boys! I don't get them sometimes." She whispers to herself with a deep sigh and groan, making sure they would not hear, knowing her girl friends would agree.

"Hey you guys I'm ready." Tink yelled to the group sitting on some benches on a pathway eagerly startled to standing, letting their irritation go. They all began talking or making more bets on what the new arrival being a him of her, would look like. As Tink reached the ground, she waved to her friends that she knew were falsely trying to make her believe they were talking or making bets the whole time, and they excitedly waved back.

The group of pixie friends, all flew back to the hollow tree they would meet when the sunset. The friends as usual for such an occasion were eagerly smiling and laughing as they flew talk about the almost arrived nights events.

As they flew there, they added more excitement to their conversation when they began to talk about their hopes and excitement for the newcomer, before taking the empty space they found unclaimed that could seat the entire group in the stadium theater set up inside the large old tree hollow.

While the queen went through her usual speech that took an hour and could put some people or in this case fairies to sleep, that was about how this was an exciting time, would bring new things (although she had no clue how right she was), new challenges and so on. Everyone attempted to keep their interest on her speech, most waiting for the appropriate moment to applause, while others talk amongst themselves quietly, becoming louder after the queens speech, it was worst then a group of college students or high schoolers at a pep assembly they hated.

Finally came the time for the portal to open and allow the newcomer to arrive.

As the queen finished her speech and rejoined, her counsel all of which had always been a bore to give she eagerly looked to the portal that would open very soon.

The queen looked to her advisor also known as her Minister of Spring, "This is so exciting each time this happens and a new comer comes." Queen Clarion stated happy as usual in such a moment.

"Yes but it's like another child to raise." She giggles at her old friend almost as if flirting.

"You should know, you miss our son." They both sigh quietly as she mentions him sadly.

"Of course, and some of them remind me so much of him. Why else do you think some get on my last nerve and I'm so picky?" He laughed at the last comment, while his queen put her hand over her lips and giggled reveling only to him her large smile.

"I know your frustrations and how picky and uptight you've become since he died. I miss him terribly but he died to allow us all to live in peace amongst ourselves let's not let that be in vain." She stated, although regret and sadness was heard in her tone.

"My Queen we will always have our memory of those days long ago with him." The minister stated grabbing his best friends folded up hands inside his, noticing the tears in the corner of her eye that she would any second want to wipe. The Minister of Spring glowed along with the queen in this pose, for they saw the sadness both hid, even the minister had a tear in the corner of his eye, except it formed after seeing his Queens tearing dark blue eyes.

"No Willford." She softly sighs whispering the words so only he will hear. "We will always have each other." She smiles down at him as few in the counsel knew the high-strung Minister of Spring and her had always had a more then friendly relationship and the few that remembered her son remembered who fathered him. She sighs heavenly at remembering a young baby fairy that he once was.

"You miss the little scamp." He said filled in memories of the past, missing the boy who was his world and the boy, he taught all the boy things to he was glad that he had most of the father son moments he could give his son when he lived.

"Like every year that passes, I want my son back even though he never can be back, for he truly is gone." The queen was not looking at anything but the void of empty space in front of her; both her and the husband besides her had aching hearts that lingered almost every day for their son.

"My Queen!" William stated as he was a truly caring gentleman and had more pain inside when he saw his best friend and wife in pain or sadness.

"Please Willford; call me Reesa like you used to when we were younglings and as you do in private. I'm tired of this Queen nonsense you know I hate being called that even if I must be for tradition. You're my oldest friend and most beloved friend, I wouldn't have it any other way no one hears us so please."

"Clarion Reesa Prima Darling, how I missed being able to call you in public by your name. But my Reesa if you could ever and be blessed to bear a child again would you?" he speaks so romantically definitely suggesting with no fear of trying to hide the expandable meaning to the simple statement that was a push of suggestion. If anyone who didn't know of this relationship was around or in hearing sight they would be surprised by the minister of Springs kind and tender reaction, it was as if he was a totally different man.

"As long as it was yours I wouldn't have it any other way." She giggled like a young schoolgirl hiding the fact that she grabbed his hand in the wait. Every time Pixie hollow had a new comer, she could not help but remember her son, the day she gave birth the hours of labor that few of her kind endured and could experience. In these moments she would always reflect heavily on the moment she found out she was a grandmother and seeing her grandchildren that were twins, she never saw them after their birth, rumors spread that they were killed in the war, scarier ones included the word that they were even hunted.

However, she refused to admit the fact that her sons twins died, they were so young and strong for fairy Halflings. She even remembered the day her boy chose to save the life of a girl whose carriage was raided by her Ranulph's goons and some evil humans leaving the young girl to wander injured, bleeding and almost dying. Only her young son could not help but save her life with his pixie magic, soon the two became close and fell in love the two through the years were almost inseparable. Clarion and Willford's son Farrow, choose with the Norwegian Princess, to lead a resistance, but not before he gave the human princess his heart and choose to give up the immortality of a fairy to be with her, let alone he gave her the power he could as many others of the resistant fighters with those that were saved by fairies or were fairies followed, to start the resistance and be able to stand their ground against her once kind ex-husband that was his mothers first husband.

Clarion remembered having to look human for a day with the minister of Spring her love, husband, and father of her son by her side to enjoy the joyful wedding the lovely young couple had. It was so fast her son that had once been a small little thing in her arms, became a man, and not soon after did he become a father and she and her love Willford became grandparents.

If only they knew if their grandchildren truly made it, no one knew anything after all the resistance fighters gave their lives to keep the Banshee away from two worlds.

It was more recent that both Clarion and Willford would have nightmares of that long forgotten war, they dreamt of their son Farrow and his wife Lice. For seasons on end she prayed that her grandchildren were alive and she would see them once again, but all hope was lost years upon years went by they would be long gone if they ever were safe, for they were never taught on how to access their powers and would have died as humans ,with the short life of a human.

As Willford slowly and unnoticing released his hand, he placed it on his loves shoulder as tears streamed her face, she gently caressed this soft gesture of love. No matter how fairies thought he was uptight, he was always different with her, and the death of their son deeply hurt them both.

Willford the Minister of Spring, never lost the sight that he was once and still was that same little pixie boy who would chase Clarion when her parents laughed at them trying to get the princess to play in the mud with mud pies and then trying to get her dirty.

Clarion regretted her arranged marriage from day one and knew something would come of it no matter how kind her husband was, Ranulph was ruff, she may have loved him but he was nothing but seeking power so she had no choice but to ban him.

Nevertheless, her old child hood friend was there to comfort her when she saw the truth and banished her husband. Will in turn admitted his feelings he had for her since he watched her blossom and hit puberty and he reached the age of marriage, how he slowly and comfortably fell so deeply in love with the girl he once chased with mud in his hands. Their friendship since then grew into unbreakable love, which angered her once king and husband ever more, he attempted several times to break them but nothing ever could. She even was pregnant once before her son, only to have lost the child due to her ex's rage and abuse as he found a way to once capture her attempting to make her into a banshee, she loved when Willford came wielding a sword, scared Ranulph's face in a fierce battle, and rescued her like a fairy tale adventure. The Minister of Spring was her true and real Prince Charming.

But now she wished more than ever their son was somehow still alive, for it could end this hurt and pain they both felt in the pit of their stomachs and souls.

As the portal opened, the Minister of Spring grabbed the lady he knew once to be so young and school girl like by the waist, and pulled her close smiling as these moments no wondering eyes would ever see them. They both always took these types of moments in, for their personal time to be out of their rooms and show affection like they used to before the day of forgetfulness.

He knew grabbing her like his old hormonal teenage self would make her laugh and was thrilled that this had not changed when he did so after so long.

"I'm thrilled my sweet Will hasn't changed from that teenager I fell in love with." She girlishly giggled aiming a brightening smile in his direction of view.

"Neither has my Reesie." Will chuckled deeply to himself knowing if this was in private his wife would smack him upside the head.

"Oh Will." She laughs so lovingly "I missed you and this."

"You know I take every advantage we can." He gave a sly look almost like he was seducing her to get her into the idea of running to one of their rooms.

"And you don't miss a step or chance." She sexily smirked back, quickly returning to her neutral smile fearing a fairy in the front row saw them only to feel relief when she noticed it was a friend who was part of the large court council member, and she was something similar to the secretary of the judge or a lawyer. Will was in fear when he saw her face, but when he followed her gaze he sighed knowing the scholarly fairy Constance was a council member.

He recovered quickly to his past state of mind, with a quiet mischievous smile while he looked ahead and thought of what his Reesa had said "Exactly." He squeezed making her jump and almost screeching if she did not contain herself, out of the feeling she knew Will only did when he had his hormones pumping.

"You dirty man… not now what if one of them were to look?" She whispered with another sexy smile, still thinking of the fair almost warning they just had. Yet she didn't hide the laugh and excitement in her tone when she called him 'dirty'.

"Let them I'm tired of us hiding for over a millennium, lets get back to being public." His hand slowly reached down to her bum holding it suggestively and holding the sly smirk on his face.

Clarion gave him the middle finger something out of only the view that he could see from the sleeve's of her dress, she made sure this did not come to far out of her sleeves or the audience could see. "You know exactly why we can't, prick." She stated angrily at how immature her extremely immature husband was being in public.

"And you're still that teenager Reesie who would flip me off every time I hit on you. And would cuss any man who tried to put any type of move on you."

"And for good reason any girl back then found their way to your bed I wasn't going to be one. Plus, it's not like you would let many men near me, you'd give him that evil look or would try to fight them. " She whispered addictingly back, if they were in a private room she would put her hands on his head, brush back his long locks and have her lips seductively talking only millimeters from touching. As she spoke, she desired to do that to her man.

"But you did find your way in my bed." Willford replied bouncing his eyebrows up and down both suggestive and slyly with the mischievous smirk of triumph.

"Once you matured, but I see that teenager still lives in you." She said with a jesting smirk on her lips and lighthearted glint in her eyes.

"And you still have the mouth and attitude of a farmer's wife." He equally remarked and teased.

Reesa smirks "You know I prefer having the attitude of one compared to the Queen stuff its nerve raking always being proper, I'm still disgusted as I ever was, its all a huge bore. My God I've become my parents!" As the minister laughs at her realization, yet old childish statement, quiet aloud, even though the audience none of them pay one bit of attention to his outburst.

"There's my Reenie always had a word to say." The minister snickered trying to keep himself from falling over after snickering so hard, only to receive in his snickering fit a hard heeled women's foot with plenty of force to his foot, causing him plenty of anguishing pain. It did not take a genius to notice the evil like snicker of laughter and mischief on the Queens face.

"And don't you forget that, you dick pervert." She fiercely yet playfully states with glistening eyes that say she is seconds from keeling over in fits of laughter no matter who's watching her.

"So… tonight then?" Her frown turns upwards into a smile as she smirks with a gleam of addiction "Of course Willie. I'm keeping myself from running off with you and doing it by that tree we once played in as children, or in public no matter how sluty and repulsive that thought is let alone inappropriate. I'm itching for you and that amazing thing to be in me and give me ecstasy already. I'm dying for your intense pumps and contagious ecstasy already, and by the length of time this fairies taking well if she's not here in ten, I might as well run off with you I'm desperate… This one… it's definitely a dawdler." She giggles in remembrance "Reminds me of our son, always late."

"Were we so different then?"

"Well no I guess not Will, we need to act professional we don't want our new arrival getting any ideas or being suspicious." She whispers in a whisper that while she hated to admit the truth to her comment.

"No I suppose not." He chuckles before squeezing her butt cheeks causing her to jump again and barley be able to catch herself from letting out a startled shriek.

"You're still that prick jerk pervert ass whole."

"Snobbing princess." He stated smart alike like.

"Ugh." She groaned giving up on the childish fight that was going to get them nowhere.

"We have never changed as you said it yourself." Clarion rolls her eyes, she would be embarrassed if anyone watched this let alone them knowing and seeing this childish display form their queen, she was no better than the child she once was.

"Re Re want a mud pie on her dress and face." The mischief minister childishly stated snickering throughout the playful boyish child joke.

"Fuck and piss your pissing ass off." She angrily stated hating when he would attempt the mud pie thing and in public like when they were six year olds.

"Glade it still works." He snickered hard even after his wife hid a hard punch to her husband's rib.

"If everyone weren't' here I would so beat the crap out of you and slap you for that."

"Hu love you to." He stated in a loving sigh that had some playful tone hidden within. Clarion could not help laughing from this expression with the large deep smile planted on her husband's face. Something just got them in the mood for more than usual playing. She sighed remembering everything that he was like in bed knowing her virgina died for the man to enter and feed it with the deep aggressive intimately hot sex it hungered for.

She sighed deeply at the thought of what he would do later and the night she would have with him in incredible bliss.

"My Queen." Came Fairy Marry softly however there was disgust in her voice, looking as if she was glad to interrupt the two children she once sat for as youngling, how they grew yet could be so inappropriately revealing of their affections even to the point that she would be counted as un-proper. Fairy Marry was glad the counsel and her was there to make sure they were in line and not noticed if they acted inappropriate in public.

This sadly brought the queen out of her blissful thoughts of what would happen latter and how her vergina was aching for someone to enter it, make her blissful; it was waiting for the joyful moment. But she had to let out a sigh, knowing Fairy Mary could still could scold her in private, like the child and care taker she once was of her. Clarion hated even in her father's death she kept her and Will in line even if they preferred to be dirtier and raunchier in public, Fairy Marry would not have it even when everyone knew.

"Hu yes Fairy Mary." The Queen sighed regrettingly.

"I know what you to are doing my Queen and I suggest you to behave it's not a pleasant from our ends.."

"Speak for yourself!" the Minister of Autumn laughed with the Minister of Summer like the school children they once were. Few knew the four ministers and the queen were all born of Neverland through their mothers being in labor and giving birth in child birth. The Ministers and Queen all were school friends starting at extremely young years. Let alone the Minister of Autumn was still a child, when he wanted to be would be very perverted joking or in general joking about his friends with his wife the minister of Summer they still played jokes and laughed about the sexual attractions and talks Clarion and Will had, almost like school children laughing inappropriately.

"Hu… I can't believe all the pair of school children I had to keep proper, came to be the rulers of Pixie hollow, and I still have to keep your asses in line to make sure your all are proper." She stated angrily aiming the mother like pointed finger at the Ministers of Autumn and Summer. "Sometimes I swear you are the children hiding I maintained only in adult bodies. I still want to force you into time outs and ground you for how perverted and inappropriate you are and the children you still act like."

She changed her direction back to the glowing veil acting like she was done before turning back in her same angered tone, only it was more relaxed. "Oh, and Summer, Autumn I won't be laughing or making jokes long I've got a serious matter and I can always deal with you pranksters like I did when you were young." She raised a eyebrow in suggestion of doing so.

Both the minister of Summer and the Minister of Autumn who through the many years lost a lot of wheight and built plenty of muscle on her body, look at their old care taker and gulp as the Minister of Winter deeply quietly sighs, rolls her eyes, and with irritation in her voice she states "Yes mom." With the role of her eyes, she thought of how rarely she told people that this women who always was a busy body but could sometimes, if not only by the Ministers could be seen as an uptight person was her mother. She preferred it this way, for the Minister of Winter did not want people to think she was the same, especially to ask about her father who was killed in and during the wars, and being the youngest of the group it was still hard for her to talk about him. She still cried over him at night and she knew her mom moped about him alone in private, it was around the human year 99 AD that her parents met only to have a daughter born two human years later.

The Minister of Winter saw the Queen as her older sister, she was always there to comfort her when she cried. She knew that her mom kept so busy because she was still sulking her husband and the two barely talked since his death, she was a teenager when he died, and it she left her father and mother with not the best words the day he left for war and was killed, she knew her mom slightly blamed her for the incident.

"Well I've run all the calculations and this fairies taking longer than it should, you see even dawdlers don't take this long. I fear something went wrong and something is different, everyone's restless ,we don't know what to do. Nevertheless, if there is not anything soon I suggest that we should close the portal, for I fear something grave." Fairy Marry stated looking up from her large abacus.

The Ministers all came to realization, all murmuring; finally acting like the adults they are. "This hasn't happened since…" The minister of Summer said before being interrupted.

"Since the great wars." The queen continued with fear to the door the fairy should enter. "Fairy Mary get the guards to be extra careful and uptight also everyone be ready for everything Sarah Mist Ray I mean Minister of Summer we have much more to fear like you said lets be ready and pray my ex hasn't tried anything new after so long of hunting him to kill for what he did." The Queen stated in her royal leading instructing way.

"Yes your majesty" the five occupant's state. The Minister of Spring is the one who looks worried with horrendous dread along his secret wife Clarion.

"I pray this isn't him causing trouble." William states almost having a grudging like growl in his voice, being like an African lion ready to pounce on its prey, he was ready for a Banshee or Ranulph to enter the portal, only problem is he did not have his armor or sword with or on him.

"Let's pray it's just a lost fairy." Clarion states quietly both worried but attempting to look at the bright side, and the one possibility she prayed if not hoped for.

Suddenly a blood-curdling scream is heard as many in the hollow tree auditorium rustle uneasily.

"No it can't be." The queen says in trepidation, looking with dread to the veils door. This type of scream only was heard when the fairy that was supposed to come would die, or be killed in its time before she or he traveled and made it to Fairy hollow.

There was a lot of rusting from fear of the noise they heard, some fairies wanted to run, no one knew what was going on, only few and most of them old or holding a higher status in the old hollows that were allowed the memories of the war clung with fright in their places from the sound they heard.

"What shall we do my queen?" The commanding officers asks Clarion, as he looks with dismay remembering the sound in those years of war.

The commanding officer was one of the fairies that lost children, if not his two twin daughters who went to fight the war both being a member of Grace's Light. Now he had only a son and no word if his twin daughters teenage Halflings and younger children lived, his wife was killed at the beginning of the war in the first raid, and all he had left was his son who now was striving to become a officer like him. However, his son Arrow was too young for war, if it indeed came he was only a fairy age of one in the beginning stages of war.

"Keep…Keep it open I want to see, see if somehow…"

"Understand my lady I'll get my men ready.

He gives the signal for his men to stand ready for anything and to be ready to close the doors.

There was a double pulse she felt, and suddenly two streams of light protruded from the door of the portal, similar to the one rebels sent out that dreadful day they gave their lives. Those who knew the feeling and what the Grace's Light sacrifice for peace from the Banshee light beams and pulses were exactly like, were shocked as they quiet remembered the feel as bright as day knowing this was something of old coming back, and not to haunt but possibly warn of the war they dreaded to return.

For a few minutes, those who lost loved ones in the war, could have sworn the rebels the peacekeepers were standing in the veil entrance door. In the second double pulses, with light again following something was going on as everyone saw the figures clearly smirk and look into the entrance of the portal, knowing what or who was coming through. All too soon, while everyone was amazed and entranced the human like radiant figures, one by one reentered knowing they did what they had needed to do. As this was their last essence to be the beacon of war and would allow them to show themselves as proof that the thing to come would be the last proof of a new war. To soon it seemed those who saw the peacekeepers, the rebels to a age old evil, seemed to believe they imagined the what they saw, as all to soon they had vanished.

All but two disappeared for the queen, and the minister of Spring they very clearly saw their diseased son Farrow Emanuel Darling and his human wife Lice Isabel Darling, lovingly holding each other and looking to the parents with smiles and graveness both planted on their face. Nothing was said as they slowly in a eerie stroll walked back into the doors as if guiding their parents eyes to see some unforeseen thing coming.

All the secret royal couple of Clarion Reesa Prima Darling and William Dane Silkamore knew was their hearts telling them their son and daughter-in-laws mystic figures stayed longer, for a reason and that reason was the thing coming through the portals veil, it had to do in particularly with them, and with their long lost son and his wife Lice.

As they watched the two figures they missed and still sulked over with all their hearts vanish through the threshold like they never were there. A bright shining light took their places.

The light is followed by the light blue beam indicating a fairies arrival and landing area like a guide there, this is the usual signs of a new fairy approaching, however, besides the eerie instance of moments before something else was seriously wrong.

Clarion witnessed in a fast haze, something looking like a fairy but from the fast pace it landed with a thunk and fall on top of the wood floor at such hard fast speeds, told her and her husband otherwise.

The figure groaned as the queen and her guards cautiously approached this figure something just was not quite right about it.

This figure did not have her wings yet on her body like most fairies, she was beautiful like an angel but something was not quite right. For one thing, the pace she came in was unusual even if she had no wings.

The other thing was at the moment she appeared to be unconscious with deadly wounds all over her body.

"Guards close the doors." Clarion commanded in a leading tone, before stating her next order "Check her out and see if there's anything unusual."

Something was not right she did not have the usual dresses the female fairies mostly came in, she had a white glittery one but not like a fairy one. This moment was not right, something human like and wounded was all Clarion and her guards knew that was making this very strange, she only wished she could put her finger on why this felt similar.

She did not notice her Fairy Marry and the Minister of Winter have shocked expressions knowing what this could have been.

"Your highness you may want to see this is it alright if we…" he gulps at what he's to say trying to choose his words very carefully this was a women after all and even if his men could be less carrying for the rights of a fairy women he respected them and their rights. "Disrobe her there's something you should probably see."

"It won't hurt her dignity? She is clothed underneath?" asking the questions more surprised that she even could be dressed underneath the dress, that never happened from what she remembered.

"Yes very mush so it's what's underneath that you'd like to or should see.

She nods her head "Very well proceed but cautiously and make sure the crowd doesn't' see what you're doing. I suggest and beg that you approach with extreme caution."

"Oh my men will. One more thing the girl is carrying a bag, and…well" scratching his back and neck "It looks very human like."

He leaves the flabbergasted queen and orders his men who surround the women and tear the remains of her dress with short daggers. After this they remove the shredded bits of cloth that once made the dress off he orders his men to step away.

This brings shock and more murmurs form the crowd as not only is this girl clothed in a different piece of clothing underneath, but she's got cuts and was bleeding like a human.

She had wounds and stab marks all over her body they could not fathom how the creature was even living.

"My queen that's not all look at the back of her right leg." The head guard informs Clarion.

As she approaches, one of the guards turns her around, very carefully and gently with the others as to not damage her hurt body any further. This guard points to the back right leg to which a mark she knew well hid in the exact spot it always did, this was the mark of the butterfly.

"My God!" she screamed her counsel soon joined her side and found shock fill their eyes, to their surprise the mark they knew only belonging to the royal family of the fairies in the exact spot, shape and place the fairy royal family held it.

"It's the mark, the royal mark your highness." The commanding officer informed her.

It was true this mark was in her family it was found only in one spot and it was always this portion of the leg with the exact feature like someone drew the butterfly on there or it was some child paint stain.

This girl did not look like a fairy; no she had clear signs of being human.

Not only that but Clarion's mind began to wander and question, if her grandchildren really survived the war and if so was this a child of her sons before her, a great descendant lost from them of one of the twins.

But then the fear of the old fable came to mind of the queen and her husband as they looked at each other in apprehension before both let out a quick gasp at what they almost forgot from the fable. "Quick grab a few of the medical fairies. Fairy Mary we need you to get the old book of legends out, you know what was put in their years ago. This can't be the child, if it is it means war is beginning again." The shocked Queen ordered talking in a hurry knowing from the looks of it this child could be dying.

Everyone looked at her in shock both the audience and the members who knew what she was talking about. "Give this girl a room in my castle to recuperate and be treated till we can get answers."

"Yes my lady." The guards answer as they carefully pickup the injured bleeding girl and take her past the entrance for the ministers, flying off to the castle in the pixie city.

"Oh and Officer Sherman take her bag of items to the room I don't feel it right in her state to have to look through it I do not think this girl could possibly pose a threat to anyone."  
>"Yes your highness" The leading officer stated with a slight bow, before following his men, making sure they were careful with the wingless girl whether she was human or fairy.<p>

Queen Clarion felt like running off and crying, but she held onto her strength and faced the fairy audience the all of whom were startled to the core. "I'm sorry this ceremony will continue once she is awake and recovered her strength. There may be more to tell you then you hope, don't lose sleep on these events all will be explained shortly and hopefully tomorrow.

The loud commotion was heard as she asked her counsel or a few of them and her ministers to meet.

"This is more grave then I could have imagined." She whispered to William who was shocked but managed to lightly nod his head, as they all turned and flew to the places in the castle they knew they had to meet.

Back where the Pixie fairy friends were, everyone of the group had their mouths dropped to the ground a miniature fly could fly in their mouths and they would not close.

Terrance was holding onto the scared Tink tightly as if to protect her or be bold and brave for his women.

"W…what was tha…that about?" Tink shakingly asked a bit scared by the radiant ghost figures that had appeared "Tha…that…ha…hasn't hap…hap…happened be…before has it?" She was still unsure for all she knew it could have but when her friends shook their heads they she knew as long as they were around it had not.

Finally the fairies lifted up and made their way to their homes exhausted, departing one by one in fear but utter exhaustion. Until it was just the two Tinker fairy boys, Terrance and Tinker Bell, though soon it was just Clank and Bobble making their way to their own homes, as even in fear Tink and Terrance were going to talk, if not have stay the night together.

It could be a surprise to many that the whole time whether it was after the strange events, when the fairy friends were flying back to their homes or the pattering of Terrance and Tink, no one thought to notice the two usually talking tinkers quite quiet.

The whole stroll back Clank and Bobble had their hands in their pockets and were not in fear or a glum state, but they were in deep thought, four figures in that strange heavenly ghost like creatures had wings, and those four looked fairly familiar, where the what appeared to be a human blonde looked familiar to both and the boy she was with looked familiar to Bobble.

Everything was eerie, but for these two something was strange, they knew they knew the people they recognized somehow, they just could not explain it.

Bobble had wondered for years why he had a separate name that he really went by, or was his real name. His name was Phineas Tristan Kettletree, Esquire however he never once knew how he had this name when he was not given the name on the day he laughed by a baby into birth. Stranger was the way his heart beat and longed for one couple that had a red haired women and blonde man with wings, and the girl with brown hair who seemed human but was a ghostly figure. He felt love and want for them, the women with red hair and wings he felt a maternal bond with that he could not explain. Then the protective sad bond with the women who was the human ghost with brown hair that smiled at him, his feelings had utter dread something told him she had a untimely demise, same with the couple he was feeling a connection to. The man beside the brunette he felt great respect for, the four figures he seemed to feel there love aimed at him as if they were telling him something. He cared for them but he could not understand how he knew them.

Clank had a similar apprehensive mood, he saw the dark dirty blond haired women and man who had fairy wings but his senses told him they loved him deeply, his heart was longing to hug them for weird reasons he could not explain. The brunet that Bobble felts some kind of connection to Clank felt some weird feelings for he just could not explain it.

"You have the same déjà vu, Phineas?"

"Yeah I don't understand it Clarence." Bobble stated thinking back he remembered the flower and everything, but a small memory lay in his mind of that women singing to a scared youngling with short red hair while the blonde man rubbed the red heads back and the brunet girl except with wings gave the young boy a kiss.

"We weren't born like…we'll human birth…but…"

"Yeah it feels like a paternal and maternal bond for me too."

Clank thought again of the man and women and he knew he saw a young strong brunette practicing once with a practice sword, in the quiet field area he liked to hang out with. The women and man were fighting opponents in some kind of practice of war skills they were equal matches to each other. Then the boy almost fell and the man flew to the young strong boy to make sure he was caught and the trio laughed. However, Clank shook his head and did not think more on the topic then he already needed.

"I…I'm going to head to bed." Clank stated leaving his friend alone.

Bobble just walked with his headache and stared at the stars wanting answers. Little did he know when as he walked to his house that he was going to have the answers he needed soon, and that there was more then he thought he would need to know.

As Bobble reached the door his eyes for a second thought back to the un-winged fairy whom was injured and strangely clothed, something told him he knew her once but he had no clue how.

* * *

><p><em>Da Da Da<em>

_So you got to see the fairies point of view._

_So interesting you finally find who Farrow's father was, told you you'd never guess it._

_Sorry for making the two a little dirtier but you know in private and stuff old people can be like that I just found out my grandma who's ninety two did that ten years ago at my cousins wedding (the talking kinda thing) Never knew that ;) its funny what couples say and do together in public. LOL ;) this was to be fun as well bring some lightheartedness to the story._

_Ok so up for info on what you'll see next? Well here you go…_

_Next chapter faries battle to save the girls life. Fairy Counsel find the significance of the old profiousy. You get a glance of what's happening or what the human friends are up to. Then dessisions are made._

_If your looking for the secrets that Bobble and Clanks past has, well I'll tell you that's In the following chapter so… STAY TUNNED._

_Review Review Review. I need 2 before I post the next chapter_

_I only this once put this chapter up with a review that I loved…I posted this because someone favorite the story and I thought it was time to add more._

_So if you like or love the story add this to Favorites or Alerts_

_If you like my Writing or other Stories then add me to Favorites or Alerts._

_Till next time TTFN Ta Ta For Now.._


End file.
